noitomE eurT deeN I
by MoonGoddessKonoko
Summary: Doubts hanging in the air. A secret wrapped around in lies. Riku tries so hard to hide this darkness. A phantom pulling his beloved away with the offering true emotion. Will he be able to hold on to Sora or will this shadow take what is rightfully his? SR
1. Chapter 0

Konoko: STOP! Before you read this, I make a modest request for you to go back and read Wonk ouY nahT noitceffA eroM deeN I and Hitoshirezu. Otherwise you will NOT have any understanding of the events in this story. Or you can be stubborn and read through this and be like I don't get it later but whatever.

Now the wait is over and here is the much anticipated sequel. Gosh I'm glad I finally got around to editing this. Woot! Once again, if this story does well I'll give a pic for the 100th reviewer.

Congrats to the first winner, Athiest. Thanks for all your support. Now I haven't thought of what the next image will be but trust it will be good. If you want to look at the last image you can go to my deviant art account and view it under TwilightKeybearer.

Disclaimer: …I just don't understand the point of this but here goes. I don't kh nor the original anti-sora but! I do own Aros cause he's mine and I created him :pets her Aros like a kitty: Any characters that are not from Kingdom Hearts or the final fantasies are MINE. You steal it I WILL sue you. Some how… .

Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

-------------------

"_I don't remember when I started to feel this way." My hands fidget as I listen to the scratching of graphite on paper and the soft hum of a cellist playing passionately from the surround sound system. My senses were assaulted with the scent of jasmine candles as I sat in slight embarrassment. I was use to this by now but it still felt strange for her to watch me that way. Her lavender eyes tracing the details of my skin and clothes. Still, this was a fair exchange for her to listen to what I had on my mind. At least to me it was. She was studying psychology._

"_Feel what way, Sora?" she asked softly as she made a curve in the drawing she was working on. I couldn't tell how she was envisioning me this time but somehow it always came out to be beautiful. _

"_There's…a space; a void almost. It just keeps filling up with this doubt that I have."_

"_Oh, a doubt in what?" she asked blinking at me. She never knew me to doubt myself. I was always so sure but not anymore. When did this start?_

"_That's the thing I don't know. It's affecting my school work and even my relationship with Riku."_

_She hummed slightly. "Are you scared of something, that maybe you're loosing sight of something important."_

_I shook my head, "No, I've always had a clear sight of things I wanted…even when everyone else doubted that I did. Normally I can sense with something's amiss but now…I just don't know anymore."_

"_Ah, then you're afraid that you're missing something and everyone else knows but you."_

"_I'm not afraid of that; I'm afraid that it might be something horrible. And if that's the case I don't want to know."_

"_Hm, you want to know to set your fears at ease but you're too afraid thing will only get worse."_

"_Yeah, that's it."_

"_Is it Riku?"_

_I grew silent at this and turned away from her questioning gaze to focus on one of the lit candles. Flashes of that night three years ago and the many nights afterwards raced through my mind. The way those hands touched me nowadays, like they were trying to love me but was too scared I would break under them. Riku had…_

"…_he's changed…"_

"_Has he?"_

"_Yes, the things he does to me…"_

"_Does he hurt you?" she murmured with concern._

"_No, in fact I enjoy it but there's something about the way he does it…the way he touches me," I added softly. Embarrassment was creeping into my cheeks again and I could feel it but if ii was going to talk about this I had to be honest with myself. At least she didn't judge. She didn't look at me in disgust or apology for anything that I wandered or said._

"_Something's not right in the way you both react to each other." She said simply._

"_It's like…someone's behind him. Like there's this dark shadow over his shoulder and he's afraid it will get me…almost afraid that I'll see it…"_

"_A phantom of doubt?"_

"_Yes, a dark phantom…"_

"_So this is the reason you've been loosing sleep?"_

"_No, it's part of it. I don't sleep that often anymore…but I do dream…"_

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Setting the Stage**

"_I've Just Had A Lot on My Mind"_

* * *

Sora lay under the moonlight of Darkness Edge. The waves crashed against the shore in a hypnotic song that kept him in a dazed state of relaxation. He sat up slowly as not to bring dizziness upon him and looked around slowly. A whisper on the wind caressed his cheek wiping away tears he had no clue were there. He tilted his head to the tingling sensation upon his face and touched his own skin in wonder. The touch was unfamiliar but not unwelcome, soft gentle caress that slid from his tear-stained cheek to his neck in a soothing manner. He relaxed and lay back against the sand letting the inviting touch roam. His eyes closed and he felt lips descend on his neck in slow butterfly kisses that made him shiver. His eyes opened half-way in a daze but still he saw no one. He gave a shuddering sigh as the lips closed around his pulse. This phantom had began to come more and more often in his dreams. He could feel him, smell him and taste him but, he just couldn't see him. Like being blind but still able to see, Sora knew this phantom as something intangible. Still… 

"Who are you?" Sora whispered.

_"Is it so important?"_ the phantom breathed against his skin.

Sora trembled. "What do you want?"

_"Nothing in particular, Keyblade Master," _a hand caressed his throat. _"Nothing more than to see you happy."_

"Happy?"

"Sora!"

Sora's eyes snapped open and he lifted his head from his book. He looked up into Selphie's large green eyes which practically grinned at him. "Selphie?"

She smiled brightly. "Hey, come on we'll miss class!"

He nodded and closed the literature book he had supposed to have been studying. "Sorry about that," he said with a sheepish grin. She inspected him cautiously and felt his cheeks and forehead with her free hand. Sora swayed slightly trying to pull away. Selphie sighed her green eyes showing concern.

"Sora, you still aren't sleeping are you?"

Sora's cheery disposition faded. "So you noticed."

"It's not hard with those grocery bags under your eyes. Come on, after class I'm going to take you somewhere nice so you can sleep."

"But I told Ri-"

She silenced him with her hand. "I want to go my whole day without hearing about what Riku wants and what you told him you'd do. Today is for you. After all, when was the last time you did something alone?"

"I did something alone yesterday!" He whined.

"Visiting Naminé for psychiatry practice doesn't count!" She exclaimed dragging him off. "Besides this won't help your audition at all if you're too exhausted!"

She walked him to their final class of the day, Literature. Sora sat through it halfway paying attention though Selphie did her best to keep him awake during the lecture. He had never expected such a close friend in Selphie. It reminded him of how Kairi use to…He shook that thought from his head. As much as he missed the girl he wouldn't dare think of her. If he did, Naminé would have trouble corralling her again. It had taken a great amount of strength for Naminé to render Kairi's consciousness incapacitated and any slight thought directed at the girl would rouse the red head. That was last thing they needed. It was alright though; Naminé was a much better friend than her counterpart. But every now and then he thought of the redhead in fleeting memories. Sometimes even his dreams. Speaking of, a good dream wouldn't be bad right about now.

"Good grief, Sora," Selphie whispered as she picked his head off the desk.

Sora opened his eyes halfway to peer at the teacher pacing back and forth as he spoke. Yawning he sat himself up and swatted Selphie's hand away. He managed to stay awake during the lecture and decided to rely on Selphie just once with note taking. At the end of the class Sora was led away by Selphie and taken to the campus planetarium. Sora laughed.

"The planetarium? You're kidding right? We aren't kindergarteners anymore."

Selphie gave an offended glare. "For your information this is the perfect place to go to calm you down. Now stop screwing around and let's go inside."

Sora grimaced as he was shoved through the door. They found seats near the front and Sora was grateful for the reclining seats and soft cushioning. He remembered how obsessed he was with this place when he was younger and it made him feel familiar warmth to be somewhere that made him so happy at one point in his life. He relaxed in the soft chair and leaned back as the session began. The machine began to whirl but was soon drowned out by soothing music and the narrator's voice. Selphie's expression showed childlike wonderment as the stars surrounded them and shot past them in the illusion of traversing through space. Sora tilted his head back and watched the display. It was hard to be impressed when he had traversed the universe not too long ago. He had almost touched the stars through the window of the gummy ship and felt the freedom of flying to other worlds. It was so strange to be there in college and know more was out there than just this one world they inhabited. The narrator's voice cut through his reverie.

"Now, amazingly we have discovered a new planet in our quest for other worlds, our strongest satellite was able to catch on to it. We were able to recreate it on our computers to present it to you today."

Sora's eyes focused on the dark planet above him. Its surface was crystal clear like a dark jewel floating in the abyss of space. The cloud coverage was limited to only a few swirls of dark blue that surrounded the planet in a soft blanket. There was a large moon that glowed in its own light beside it almost like it was not a moon at all but a soft silvery star shining rays onto the surface. The planet itself sparked a distant longing within Sora's chest, almost like being homesick. He touched his chest hoping to feel the beating of his own heart without doubting it. The soft thumping was there attempting to comfort him, but, the cold knowledge that his was an illusion was still there. His heart was still in its safe haven inside Riku's chest. So, why was this feeling suddenly bothering him?

Sora watched the planet turn upon its axis while the narrator droned on in their theories about the floating jewel. He felt his eyes grow heavier as he watched the moving planet. The stars blurred around him as his azure and amber orbs fell shut and all that was left was the music around him. He didn't even hear the narrator's voice anymore. His body felt light yet heavy, like being suspended just beneath the surface of the water. He was sleeping, he knew it but it felt strange. Like his body had shut down with his mind wide awake. The world began to swirl into beautiful colors and all in an instant he was falling. Dark hands reached for his body in cruel intent as he blew past them in his dream like state until he fell into a gentle embrace. The embrace tightened comfortable around him keeping him safe in this abysmal darkness. He felt a kiss pressed against his cheek causing his eyes to open.

_"You see that obsidian gem floating there?"_

Sora focused on the new planet that had been introduced in the planetarium. He slowly nodded and lay his head back against the unseen embracer. He heard the deep voice brush past his ear.

_"I created that image for you, to let you know that when you're ready, I can come for you."_

"For me?"

_"Yes, come and take you away from this place."_

Before Sora could respond he felt a hand grip his wrist and pull him from the warmth of his phantom. He was jerked away and pulled into the dim light of a bedroom. Falling to his knees he gasped taking in gulps of oxygen. When had he been holding his breath. Shakily he looked up to see Aros standing before him, absent of his normal mocking smirk. He was dead serious to a point where it almost frightened Sora.

"Aros?"

**"What were you doing Sora?" he asked angrily.**

"What do you mean? I fell asleep in the planetarium."

Aros sighed and sat down on his bed wearily. It was at this point that Sora noticed just how off Aros looked. Worry was lined into his anti-form's face and right there in the depths of his amber eyes Sora saw traces of fear. Sora stood up.

"Aros, what's wrong?"

The darker boy shook his head and took Sora's hands. Sora almost felt like a child under Aros's gaze. Sometimes he found it hard to look into the amber eyes. **"You fell into a part of my mind that was all. You just experienced one of my memories. Don't dwell on it, all right."**

"But-"

**"Don't dwell on it!" **he reiterated. **"And for god's sake get some sleep."**

"I'll try," Sora whispered leaning against his darker self. "What about you? You've been really…distant towards me and Roxas."

Aros smiled at the concern from his counterpart. **"I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind. Go back to your own mind, Sora. The show is almost over."**

Sora nodded and stood and began walking toward the door. He looked back at Aros who had turned to stare out the window. Even though they were apart of the same mind, Sora realized that he didn't know very much about Aros. Why he was thinking about that right now he wasn't really sure. He never saw a reason to actually get to know his darker side fully though now he should take the time to. Maybe, Aros's actions wouldn't confuse him so much. He exited the door leading to his own mind and left Aros to his own thoughts. Why had the shadow been so angry with him? Why had he been torn from that safe embrace by the shadow? What was on Aros's mind right now?

Selphie was once again over him when his bi-colored eyes opened. He squinted at the bright lights around him and heard people chattering as they left the room. He sat up holding his head and yawning.

"How long was I out?"

"The show lasted for three hours. You only stayed awake for twenty minutes, you sleepy head," she chirped with a smile. "Didn't I tell you this would be good for you!"

He admitted to feeling a bit better even though his sleep was not a restful one. "Yeah, I do feel a lot better. Don't feel as sluggish."

"Good, now come on. We'll come here everyday if that's what it takes to make you sleep." She swore as she once again dragged him against his will. Sora once again had to appreciate Selphie. He never would've guessed how good of a friend she would become to him in the past. Now it just seemed natural that she was one of his best friends. Come to think of it, both of his very best friends now where girls. Man, what was that saying about him?

----------

Aros sat on his window sill watching the night sky above him with his mind miles away. He neither heard the door to his domicile open nor the footsteps that crept up behind him. It wasn't until a hand rested on his shoulder that he spun around coming face to face with the blond haired nobody, Roxas. The baby blues gazed into his with scrutiny so intense that Aros, who had never been intimidated by Roxas, had to turn away. Aros moved over and allowed the blonde to join his side. Roxas position his self on the sill and balanced there along side the shadow.

"So, what's with you?"

**"I should ask the same. You're not as spry and you sound like your world is ending."**

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Aros. "That's none of your business."

Aros's laughing only ticked the blonde off more. **"If you didn't want to talk to me, then why are you here blondie?"**

Roxas fell silent for a while making the entire situation awkward. Aros felt a wicked smile form on his lips. He pressed closer to the lighter boy until their skin made contact at the hands. Roxas let out a small gasp of surprise as Aros came closer. He came to rest his lips on Roxas's throat in a soft testing kiss. Roxas immediately pulled away and climbed down from the window sill. Aros's malicious grin caused anger to burn inside of him. He came down and backed Roxas into one his walls and placed his hands on either sides.

**"I see it now, but I can't help you unless you help me, Roxas," **he breathed against the blonde's ears. **"I can't fill the hole left in you and neither can Riku. All I can do is ease your suffering."**

Roxas shoved him hard making the shadow fall back on his bad. All Aros did was laugh at him as he angrily opened the door. Aros shook his head deciding to make amends for finding the nobody's situation amusing. He grabbed Roxas's wrist and tugged him back against him. He pressed his lips to the blonde's and shut the door behind him. Aros wanted to laugh again but kept it to himself. Roxas was just so adorably stubborn and beautifully tragic. Roxas tried to draw away but the shadow's hands held his face and body close to his. It was true that he did need to talk to Aros, but he couldn't help feel the emptiness returning to him. He couldn't understand where it was coming from or why Aros was willing to do this. It was just a little strange but very sad to think that Aros knew what was happening to him and how to heal it when Roxas had no clue at all. Roxas didn't like Aros no matter if they were all basically the same person, but right now, he truly needed this. So for now, as he was laid back on the bed, he supposed he could forget his feud with Aros and take solace in the help the shadow was offering him. He submitted to this formally absent sensation that set fire to his skin and laced his arms around Aros drawing himself closer. The skin was cool but he could imagine. With every touch and every caress, he could place himself in an almost unreachable memory where the hands were not cool but hot and able to raise the flames of desire into his body. A hiss escaped him when Aros's hands wondered below the waistband of his pants. As his head fell back and his eyes rolled, the memory wrapped around him in a blanket of security.

"Axel…"

----------------

Sora sat on the benches with his earphones snuggled into his ears. He sat analyzing his reading assignment while drowning out Selphie's cheering. Naminé sat beside him sketching her latest inspiration with her own earphones clogging her ears. Selphie sat back down clapping at the plays by Tidus and Wakka in the blitzball sphere. She looked over at them and blew a raspberry. Sora twitched with irritation when Selphie pulled out his earphones.

"Hey, come on, you slept enough to have some type of energy! You too, Naminé!"

Naminé pulled out her phones and graced them with a confused face. "What did you say?"

"I was saying that you two should be some kind of excited. Especially you Sora! Riku's playing his hardest!"

Naminé shrugged and went back to her drawing. Sora gave a blank stare to the sphere of water. "Jeez, Selphie, it's only practice. I'm sure he'll forgive me."

Selphie pouted and turned back to the mock game. "oh phooey! You're no fun Sora!"

Sora shook his head but actually took the time to watch the game. Well not so much the game as the silver haired boy who had just scored a goal and gave a high-five to Tidus. Riku's beautiful silver hair was held back in long braid so that it wouldn't interfere with his performance. Sora had made him promise not to cut it so each year it got longer and was now brushing his backside. Sora's eyes trailed over the flexing muscles of Riku's shoulders and arms as he swam to block the next pass. Sora's face warmed in reaction and knew it was a bad idea to watch this game because he wouldn't get any work done later. Eventually he had to get up before it was over and leave. He could feel Selphie's eyes on him and heard her giggling. He swore he would never let her live it down when she began to be affected. But right now, he needed a moment to calm down. Naminé watched out the corner of her eye and shook her head. Now she knew that she would be seeing Sora again tomorrow morning. She looked down at her concept drawing and smiled at the image of Sora within its rushed lines.

Riku sat in the locker rooms toweling his hair after just showering. His teammates patted him on the back and praised him, Tidus and Wakka. Tidus was up and hyper from their performance. "Yeah man! I can't wait until tomorrow night. We're gonna do some damage!"

"I don't want to get ahead of myself, ya. But I think we're gonna own those guys cross town."

Riku nodded, while unbraiding his hair and drying the water from it. He let the mercuric strands fall down his back before tying it in a ponytail. Tidus jeered at him. "Not only are you best player Riku but the prettiest to!"

"Ya man. You should've seen the look on Sora's face. Me and Tidus couldn't concentrate for laughing, ya. He even got up and left before practice was over."

Riku glared at them playfully. "Are you sure you just aren't jealous of him?"

Tidus scoffed. "Hell no! Why would I trade two for one?" He spouted while patting Wakka on the head like a pet. Wakka swatted him.

"Quit playin' around, ya. We still have our classes to get to, man."

"Ya, Riku, you're lucky. You got your classes early to you have the rest of the day to rest."

"I don't think he'll be resting much."

The three of them turned their heads to see the source of their amusement leaning in the doorway. Riku smirked at Sora's timid smile and the traces of blush still left on his cheeks. So the brunette _had_ been thinking about him. Tidus and Wakka shared a look and decided to vacate the premises.

"We'll see ya tomorrow, ya?"

"Don't go getting out of shape before the game!"

Riku nodded absentmindedly at them and barely registered when the left. Sora moved aside to let them out and closed the door behind them. Before he could turn he felt Riku's breath against the back of his neck. Sora let out a shaky breath but didn't turn. He felt his lover's hands rest on his waist.

"You know, it's kinda hard to get home when we're like this."

"Who said we needed to go home?" Riku whispered against his skin. "I missed you today. You didn't meet me for lunch like you said."

Sora immediately felt guilty about playing hooky with Selphie. "I'm really sorry, I got side tracked. Selphie took me to the planetarium because she claimed I didn't do anything."

Riku smiled and turned him around so that his azure eye and amber eye were both focused on him. Sora blinked up at him innocently and grinned. "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Riku shook his head. "Don't worry about it, Sora. I was just curious about what happened."

There is was again, that sad expression that Riku got every now and then. Sora often believed it was his fault since every time he'd seen it was when he apologized for something or offered to do something for Riku. He had been this way since the night of his eighteenth birthday. It had been a whole three years ago, so why was it still causing them trouble. He forgave Riku for missing his surprise and had scolded the others for not taking care of him like they were suppose to but he forgave them just as quickly. Riku was safe when he came back so that was enough. Sora touched his face and drew him down into a kiss. He couldn't do much because he didn't know what the problem was but he could still do something comforting. Three years of trying to make Riku smile had changed Sora a lot. So much so that he had noticed it himself. Now they lived here in Radiant Garden while watching it get bigger and more beautiful. They had let Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka come along because they begged and pleaded though they'd like to call it loyalty. Still, three years and Riku still seemed so far away from him. It was wearing him thin.

Riku kissed Sora back and pressed him against the wall. He had gotten so use that body being near his that he couldn't fathom what it would be like to not have that warmth there to hold him down. That one mistake was not going to get in the way of his love for the brunette even if it did haunt him everyday that he hid it. Hearing Sora apologize for spending time on himself made the silver haired man feel guilty and selfish for keeping Sora away from things that made him happy. Riku ran his fingers through Sora's hair as he pulled away from the breathless brunette. Sora's eyes bore into him, still innocent and wide just like his younger years. He smirked and nipped Sora's ear causing a squeak to erupt from his throat. He was hit in response. Yep, Sora still hated his ears being messed with without permission.

"Jerk, I told you to stop doing that!" Sora grumbled. He turned to leave and slammed the door. Riku chuckled and followed behind him while quickly shoving his shirt on. He walked beside Sora who had by now, forgotten he was angry. They took a slow walk to the bridge that led to their dorms. Sora fidgeted with the strap of his satchel as they walked. Riku glanced at him and sighed.

"What is it?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" Sora said immediately.

"But you were thinking it."

Sora averted his eyes. "I wanted to ask you something."

Riku stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I…I wanna know what's gotten into you? It seems like something is hanging over you but you won't let me help you overcome it. Was it something I did to make you change like this? Did I do something wrong?"

Riku's eyes darkened with guilt that Sora couldn't understand. He had to know what had changed between them for his Riku to turn out this way. He saw the silvery bangs shake as Riku gave him an answer.

"Sora, it's nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind. Don't let it bother you so much. I don't like burdening you with anything."

"But we're in this together. We're supposed to share the weight."

Riku took Sora into his arms and hugged him. "It's okay. Remember? Everything's alright."

Sora blinked up at him and smiled softly with a nod. "Everything's alright."

Riku released him and began walking again. Sora watched him for a moment. "Riku, why are you so cold to me?" he said, his voice was barely above a whisper. He put on his mask of contentment and followed Riku.

The passing into night had settled the tension between Sora and Riku once they were in the sanctuary of their dorm. The Radiant Garden University dorms were just like townhouses and were finely furnished for the college students. Sora enjoyed the balcony view of the city and of the former castle which was being renovated. Riku liked watching the sunset from on top of the railing. Sora had scolded him many times of how that was dangerous and he would suffer a long drop if he kept it up. The platinum blonde simply ignored him most of the time. Tonight was the same. Sora leaned against the balcony watching the stars while Riku sat on the railing casually watching the city buzz below. Sora had his mind literally light years away right now. He was trying to spot the planet the voice had claimed was made for him. He shook his head. No, a planet that dark wouldn't been seen with the naked eyes. It had taken the strongest satellite to even get traces of it. He didn't notice Riku slide off the balcony and approach him. If he had paid attention he would've seen the dark glint in his boyfriend's oceanic eyes. Too late now.

Sora gasped as the blind fold came down over his unsuspecting eyes. He shuddered at Riku's teeth grazing his skin. "Riku?"

"Let's play tonight, Sora. We haven't played in a while," Riku said huskily. His hands wandered over the pleasure spots he knew by heart on Sora's body.

"Riku…" was all Sora managed before he gave in to the blind sensations.

Aros left Roxas asleep in his room. He figured he would allow the nobody to rest instead of kicking him out of his home. The blonde lay sated and asleep in the black sheets of Aros's bed. Aros opened the door to his room and walked down the hallway the lead to other consciousnesses. He wasn't headed for either one, he just needed to walk around for a little while. But he was stopped when a dark figure stood down the hall from him. At first Aros bristled at the intruder but stopped when a pair of oceanic eyes tinted by traces of crystaline silver splashed in the irises. Aros's breath caught in his throat when the man approached him. Ivory skin covering toned muscle with a thin curtain of moonlight silver cascading down his shoulders was the image Aros's eyes had set before him.

"**Kiru-sama..."**Aros whispered.

"Are you going to just stand there, Aros?" His soft timbering voice made Aros's entire body shiver. With one foot unsteadily in front of the other, the shadow made his way to his master and bore into the silvery oceanic orbs that belonged to Kiru. He was wrapped in the cool embrace of strongly muscled arms and he rested against the sturdy chest that he longed to feel.

"**Why hadn't you come to see me? It's been months since the last time you held me, Kiru-sama."**

"Don't fret over it, Aros. You weren't the type to worry about trivial things like my absence."

"**What about Sora and Riku?"**

"Let them stay intertwined in love's duet. We have too much to do to worry about them."

"**So why haven't you started yet?"**

"I've just had a lot on my mind," he said with a smirk. Aros laughed as they walked the dark halls together.

--------

Alright that was it. Nothing big in this chapter but i warn you, you must pay close attention to detail from here on. Now if you liked the begining please review and try to review every chapter as you go on. It let's me know how i'm doing on my whole plot building process. Remember everytime you don't review a chapter a good smut scene get's deleted from my notes.


	2. Chapter 1

Konoko: a little straggly on the reviews but I'm not worried. I Need More Affection started out the same way. Thank you to those who have been reviewing. I received a few questions for this and Hitoshirezu. Let's just say that if I answered them I would spoil everything. So try to be patient and wait for the storyline to happen alright?

"_So what's it like?" I hear her ask even though I pretend I don't hear her. I pretend I'm fascinated by the new images she has in her studio. She isn't fooled and she won't let it go._

"_Sora? Last night, what's it like?"_

_I pause looking at a dark flower painted on canvas. "It's like falling into darkness all over again. But, this time as I fell and felt, I think someone else was there with me…"_

_She stopped painting as if slightly disturbed by what I just told her. Maybe I should stop now. I'll stop if she asks me. "Someone else?"_

"_Um, yeah. It's like a third person is there with us. Someone who means no harm to us…at least that's what it felt like. I can't explain it."_

"_Maybe…it's your phantom from the dreams," she murmured unsure of herself._

"_But I was wide awake, Naminé." That wasn't possible. There was no way I could dream during a moment like that. _

_She shrugged and continued painting. "Well many philosophers and theorists claim there is a world beyond this one that exists within our hearts and minds. The place within our heads is a sanctuary for doubts we have about ourselves and our ambitions. They create phantoms that help us to escape. Kinda like an imaginary friend."_

_I chuckle at how ridiculous that was yet how much it made sense. "I think I grew out of my imaginary friend, Naminé. Then again, I wouldn't have you if I did now would I, miss nobody."_

_Naminé gave a beautiful smile for me. It almost stole my breath; such a rarity to see her smile that way. I've only seen her that way when she saw Roxas. I think I just reminded her of him. Then again Naminé is strange. You'd think that comment would've upset her, me calling her a nobody and all. But that's just the way she is with us. She slid off her stool leaving the painting most likely unfinished. She never was in a rush to finish a painting. _

"_I can't imagine how you've made it this far with such a split personality, Sora." She said washing her hands of the oil coloring. I took a seat on my normal stool and waited. She picked up her sketch book and turned to a fresh page._

"_Your personality is starting to shift, too. You're becoming more and more insecure about yourself."_

_I'm slightly distracted by the scratching of the graphite again. "What makes you say that?"_

_Naminé gave me a once over. "The way you sit for starters. Before, when I first met you, you sat with confidence and curiosity. I could see the kindness in your eyes."_

_I smiled at the compliment but immediately straightened my face. "And now?"_

"_Don't pose, Sora," she scolded and I relaxed. "Now, you seem guarded, secretive, almost darker. Don't get me wrong, I like this darkened state you've shifted to. It's like your eyes are wide open and you're thinking clearly but there's still something holding you back from what's truly there."_

"_It can't be from me, I don't have anything keeping me from what I want."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, of course."_

"_Then what is it that you want?"_

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act I: Suspicion and Worry**

"_To each his own."_

* * *

Sora sat in the music room awaiting his teacher. He balanced on the piano bench with his hands out of boredom while sighing in boredom. He still couldn't grasp how he got suckered into this. Extra practice wasn't how he wanted to spend his afternoon. He felt he wasn't especially talented in this art and he couldn't understand why his teacher took an interest in what little talent he had. He didn't argue about, he was actually honored that he was picked out of his entire class to be the music teacher's prodigy for auditions.

Music and the arts were becoming popular in Radiant Garden along side knowledge. When he had gotten into his freshman year, they had just begun the fine arts department and he wasn't sure how he had once again been suckered into it. He believed it was Naminé and Selphie's influence but then he had no one to blame but himself. After all, it did seem like fun and he had experience even if it was a bit unorthodox. There was nothing like trying new things to get the blood going.

Sora nearly fell off the piano bench when he heard the door open but caught himself before this was turned into something embarrassing. He looked up at the timid female who entered the room carrying a small messenger bag. She smiled brightly at him and took the space next to him on the bench. Sora had to admit his curly haired music professor was one of the prettiest teachers he had ever seen. Her honey blond hair and caramel eyes made Sora think of everything sugary. He swore he felt his teeth ache every time she was nice to him. No one should be allowed to be that sweet.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sora. You must be terribly bored from waiting for me"

Sora shook his head and stood up. "Nah, I was just day dreaming, Miss Nora."

"Ah, yes. You always did seem to be a million miles away when left idle to long. But," she opened her messenger bag. "Let's put that idleness to good use." She rummaged and pulled out a sheet a music that Sora hadn't seen before but instantly recognized as something he didn't want to do.

"Oh no, Miss Nora! I know what that is and I refuse to put stoop that low."

"How can you call opera arias low? They are the most refined pieces of music in all of existence-"

"that no so self-respecting boy would pitch his voice to sing."

She sighed. "Well Sora you have three strikes against you on that one. You're voice can hit notes that a boy at twenty shouldn't be able to, you signed on willingly, and finally you're gay." Jeez, said that one like it was the end-all be-all. "Need I say more, girly-man?"

Sora grimaced and snatched the music from him. "AHAH! This is Habanera! This is a chick's aria."

"I'm amazed that you even know what this is."

"Ouch! That hurt Miss Nora! Are you saying I have no culture?" Of course the closest he came to culture was being forced to sit through Carmen with Naminé as well as many other snore worthy events.

"Right, I thought I'd challenge you today. Are you saying you can't do it, Sora? My little ingénue, my angel of song with the voice of high heaven, do you really want to disappoint me and hear this sung by one of the chorus girls." She flattered.

Yes, stroking the ego with the fact that he was the ONLY who could do it properly, since most of her girls couldn't bend with the complications of aria pieces, truly did affect him. Still, she could take Habanera and shove it. He would be dead before he even attempted to get his voice to go that high willingly. Only Riku could pull that one. She beamed, somehow reading his expression and pushed the piece closer to his face trying to get him notice something he didn't before. It took him a moment but he finally realized that the aria had been modified; set to a different key to fit what was left of his masculinity in this woman's eyes. He threw a tiny tantrum before sighing and nodding.

"Fine, Miss Nora, let's try it. I swear you're lucky you're my favorite teacher."

"Sora, I'm the only teacher you like."

"Maestro!" he exclaimed hoping to make her stop teasing him.

"That's very inappropriate considering I'm a woman and not a master of anything."

"Just play the music, Miss Nora."

She giggled girlishly that often reminded him of his mother. He supposed that's why he couldn't stay mad at her. He positioned himself in the center of the room where his voice and the acoustics would mingle making clear projections. Ms. Nora flipped on a CD considering she did not have full orchestra to play the aria for him no matter how much she wished she did. Sora cleared his throat, questioning what the hell made him do things like this. Oh right, he liked seeing people smile. Didn't his mother warn him about that before?

"Don't hold back, Sora. If you do you won't be ready for the auditions and I want to see you at our annual."

Sora stuck his tongue out at her and looked down at the paper. Maybe it wouldn't be as boring to sing it as it was to sit and listen to it; God that was snore city. Ms. Nora took a seat and nearly bounced of the seat in anticipation when Sora's lips parted. Soft quiet notes spilled from the brunette's lips before he slipped into the beginning of Habanera. Nora felt her heart soar with rise and fall his pitch as flawless song poured from this teenager's lips. Hearing his voice drift past her ears excited her senses and being a woman of music gave her the idea that she was indulging in something forbidden. Like this voice was reserved for someone more deserving. But, she was teacher first and foremost and therefore such inhibitions were foolish.

"Lift your chin more and glance at the music, it's more professional than staring at the sheet."

She received an annoyed look from the brunette who didn't even skip a bit in his variations. He did follow her advice, though. At the end she was left in awe and applauded her prodigy at even though Sora didn't see the big deal. She silently cheered because she would win nationals with Sora as her secret weapon. Sora passed her back the sheet.

"I think I'd feel better if I wrote my own for the national's, Ms. Nora. Habanera is not my thing."

"Oh, of course not! Like I said, this is only an exercise. A test to see if you could do the variations and you did beautifully." Sora stuck his tongue out. She shook her head. "You do that every time you don't understand something."

"I do what?"

"The way you stick your tongue out. You do it when you make mistakes or you don't understand something."

Sora shrugged and sat next to her. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you pick me? Really? I mean, how did you even know this would be something I wanted to do?"

Nora grew silent as she thought about it. "Well, I'm a music teacher, right?"

"Well, duh."

"Well, that means that music is my life. My career has revolved around finding the inner muses and talents of my students. When you stumbled into my class for the first time, I just knew what I could get you to do. It was strange. You're smart, no matter how hard you try not to seem that way. You're talented but you don't think so. You're outgoing and silly, but there's something you hide. Even your eyes say as much. Blue eye saying you won't tell the amber one saying you won't hide. It's strange that's all. I wonder what you won't tell. Oh well, don't worry about it. To each his own."

Sora stared at her strangely as she turned around to sit at the piano. What was all that? She beamed at him. "Let's do our exercises again and then I can help you with your song again."

-----------------

Riku waited in the locker room off to himself. He leaned back against the wall listening quietly to Sora's voice drifting past his ears like a lover's caress. As he listened he couldn't help but wonder why Sora never shared such a breathtaking talent with him. Sora never once mentioned his interest in singing. Why? Then, he immediately chided himself for being selfish. He couldn't be that way anymore, nor could he get jealous of Sora spending time with others. Hell, he halfway deserved anything negative that happened between him and Sora even though he prayed they wouldn't. He touched his chest lightly and closed his eyes. He could almost see the light of Sora's heart nestled deep within the darkness of his own. This was a divine gift to him. It comforted him and let him know that Sora was always right there even when he was far away from reality itself.

Even though this had all happened three years ago, it still haunted him fresh in his mind. He still couldn't bear to look at Sora's eye fully. Whenever they were face to face he'd find a way to stare past the brunette and avoid those beautifully strange eyes. He knew what would happen. Worst of all, Sora was beginning to question. That was his Sora, naïve but never stupid. So how could he keep up this charade without his lover figuring it out eventually?

He tried to take solace in the fact that no one was willing to let Sora know what had happened do to the fact that they each felt they were guilty of allowing it to happen and none of them wanted to hurt Sora that way, especially Leon. Leon had not been responsible for Riku that night like the others were, so Riku felt the man was justly allowed to point the finger at him. He knew why Leon was protective of his lover, Sora resembled Cloud and that placed him first within Leon's heart in place of Cloud. He felt a surge of anger that the fact that there someone there to protect Sora from him. Though, even so, Leon never came near the boundaries of lovers and friends while Sora had been in Radiant Garden. Yet, Riku couldn't help but feel a certain doubt when Leon and Sora were in contact with each other. It was probably just nerves and guilt.

"Riku! Let's go, the game starting!" Tidus chirped while running past him.

Riku smirked. Well, he would put his worry from his mind and help his team win this game. He ran out of the locker room not noticing the eyes that watched him from the darkened corner. Riku entered the arena and watched the water form into its spherical shape. Cheers arose from the crowd and the starting players entered the sphere. Riku waited at the sidelines as Wakka went in with the first wave. The plan was never for him to start, but to enter sometime in the middle in order to ascertain the weaknesses of the other team. It had given them victory all season. Riku, Wakka, and Tidus were gifts to them because of their nautical abilities. It was something you picked up when you lived on an island.

Riku felt Tidus punch his shoulder playfully as they waited. "Hey, don't look so down. It's a good day and we're going to win!"

"Oh I know; the game isn't what I'm thinking about right now. No point in concentrating so hard on an easy win."

"true. So what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, just thinking a lot."

"Well, to each his own." Tidus hummed in disappointment at Riku's guarded attitude. His eyes searched the crowd and his face immediately lit up when he spotted three familiar faces cheering in the crowd. He leaned over to Riku.

"To think that Sora claimed he would never be caught dead here."

Riku blinked in confusion. "What?"

Tidus nodded his head to the crowd and Riku narrowed his eyes searching the faces until he saw Naminé's sweet face, Selphie's hyper jumping and best of all Sora's beaming face as they cheered for the home team. He could've sworn Sora said he had other things to do. Sora spotted him and smiled beautifully for him waving shyly. Happiness at the fact that Sora was there overtook his wonderings and made him feel more excited about this game.

Sora took a seat when the game began and watched the events next to Naminé. He leaned over to her.

"What made you come, Naminé? You hate sports."

She giggled. "I just wanted to be here to support our friends. Just like you, Sora. Besides I have my own reasons. I'm observing something."

Sora smiled and turned back to the game. Right, she was up to something that he decided not to worry about. He watched the originals on the team struggle with the opposing players until the second quarter started. Then Riku and Tidus joined the game taking points aggressively until the score came out to 17 to 4 by halftime. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jumped spinning around only to meet the smoky gray eyes of Leon. Behind him, Aerith and Yuffie sat with bright smiles. Sora beamed at this surprise.

"Leon! What are you doing here?"

"We came to cheer Riku on, of course!" Yuffie interjected. "We dragged Squall here so that he could stop moping around the house."

"It's Leon."

Sora looked up at Leon and gave an understanding smile. "Well then, this is good for you, Leon."

Over the course of the years, Sora realized that he and Leon found good companions in each other. For some reason, Sora was able to understand Leon more and Leon already understood him. Sora figured it wasn't too hard. Still it was nice to have someone to talk to when he didn't want his brain picked apart by Naminé or have Selphie try to make him laugh. Leon was really protective of him.

Riku glanced out the corner of his eye to see Aerith, Yuffie and Leon had joined Sora though that is not what he saw first. Leon and Sora were smiling at one another. This small distraction caused him to get tackled while the ball was in his possession. It was knocked from his hands violently but Riku was able to shove the other player off him. While he dove for the ball Tidus rammed the assailant out the sphere passing a cocky smirk his way. Riku recovered the ball and nodded in gratitude to Tidus. The blonde made a gesture that told him to keep his head in the game.

Sora saw the slight blunder and turned his attention back to the game hoping that nothing was wrong with Riku. Leon leaned closer to Sora the he would be able to hear him over the crowd.

"You still wanted to come to the Burrow this weekend?"

Sora leaned back slightly so that he could keep his eyes on the game. "Yeah, I needed time to finish my audition piece and get started on the bit for Nationals."

"It still surprises me that you would actually take up music. Does Riku know about the annual?"

Sora shook his head. "Just Naminé, Selphie and you know."

"Oh? Why?"

"Dunno, just haven't really told him yet. He doesn't even know I can sing."

Leon shrugged. "To each his own."

Sora laughed to himself when he thought about it. He really hadn't told Riku about his audition for Nationals and he had never just sung for him. The idea of singing in front of Riku felt strange, like something he wasn't ready for. He wondered how his talents could be so personal that he couldn't share them with Riku, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Oh well, he'd worry about it later.

------------------

Roxas sat on his own window sill within his section of Sora's consciousness. His mind went over the events of the other day. He wanted ask Aros something but ended up sleeping with the shadow. He'd never admit how much better he felt when he did wake today, but he wondered how Aros knew what he wanted. Aros had told him that he would help him if he helped him. Had the shadow already known what he had come for?

Roxas slid from the sill and walked around the Twilight Town of his mind. His consciousness had invented a breathing world to make up for the real one he missed so much. He even made a place for Hayner, Pence and Ollette. But now, it was empty. He was too lonely to pretend anymore. He wanted the realty back. He wanted Naminé smiling softly at him and understanding what was going on with him even when he didn't. Most of all, he wanted his best friend back. He missed the wild green eyes piercing his own while an amused grin lit up his features. He was guilty of more than once creating an Axel for his world of make believe. No matter how much he wanted to believe that the Axel who touched and felt for him was real, it still was not the same. The skin was not warm, it was cold no matter how much he tried to imagine otherwise. He wanted the reality, that was all there was to it. He traversed to the Usual Spot and lay on the couch. He wasn't up to bringing his three friends to life in his world. He just wanted to lie there and drift away until a solution to his problems.

His eyes opened when he felt a presence beside him. He saw beautiful lavender crystals staring down at him and small rose petal lips smiling softly. He sat up swiftly and blinked a few times trying to tell if this was real or not. Naminé had just materialized next to him like before when he lived in the fake Twilight Town. She beamed and looked around a bit.

"You've done well for yourself, Roxas."

"Are you really here?"

"As here as a state of conscious can be. I came to talk to you. I told you I wouldn't forget about you. Now," she held out her hand. "let's go somewhere nice and then you let me know what's been bothering you."

Roxas simply stared at her, dumbfounded. He then smiled and took her hand. They walked together and took the train to the sunset hill. Naminé took a seat on the bench and motioned for Roxas to join her. He sat and watched the sun that never faded set the emerald hills aglow. She placed her hand on his to catch his attention.

"So, I heard you needed someone to talk to."

"From who?"

"Aros, of course. He told me to come, said you had something to ask me. So go ahead, I'm listening."

Roxas turned to her in surprised. Aros had set this up; no he didn't do anything that wasn't to benefit him. What was the shadow planning?

"I…" Roxas sighed. "I just want to see him, Naminé. I wanted to know if it was at all possible."

Naminé grew silent and watched the sunset. "We are nobodies, Roxas. Some say we can't feel and we can't love most of all. Love is something that survives beyond the grave but if nobodies have this love, then why do you miss him, Roxas?" She smiled to herself. "You remember him, and for a nobody, our memory is what makes us whole and individual. Xemnas had neither feelings nor any memory of them. Without them, he perished."

"But, Naminé…"

"Of course Axel died as well, but he had the memory. He not only remembered what it felt like to have a heart, he remembered how to make others feel it as well. I think it was amazing he was able to make another nobody feel it. So yes, I believe there is a way for him to come back to us. But, I don't know. Who knows, maybe wishing for him will work."

Roxas gave a sad smile. "He said; see you in the next life. Maybe he really wanted a next a life…but just didn't have it."

Naminé sighed and lifted herself from the bench. "Well, it would be so much easier if we knew who Axel's other actually is. It would help so much more. But there are things even I don't know, Roxas. So you'll have to be patient and see what happens. For now, just remember him. Oh, and try not to worry. After all, everything will be alright."

Roxas nodded. "Thanks Naminé."

"Don't worry; it's what I'm here for."

--------

The tavern was loud with celebration of the home team's victory. Riku's teammates and friends were celebrating with some drinking to hearts content. Sora laughed feeling like more of himself with the cheerfulness around him. The air was light and there was nothing that can bring anyone down. Even Leon seemed less gloomy than usually though to most people it was hard to tell the difference. So as Sora rested his back against Riku's chest, he began to feel that the old times were filtering through tonight. He felt Riku slide an arm around his waist and nip at the back of his neck. Sora shivered and playfully hit him. Even his lover was acting normal again. Maybe this was all it took to bring everyone back to earth. Riku however had other thoughts in his head. He played along with the cheerfulness but he felt a slight fear in the pit of stomach. It was a night like this that it had happened. They were all happy; all content with the way life had chosen to swing them. It wasn't just the memory that was setting off the bad vibes. His mind kept telling him to possessively keep watch over Sora. Something was wrong here and he couldn't quite grasp it. Maybe it was just nerves. Sora turned to look at him with worry. He'd noticed Riku's distant expression and gave him a questioning glance. Riku smiled at him and kissed him gently pushing the worry away. It was slightly sad, the way Sora was so easily deterred from his fears. He almost felt abusive of this power over the brunette.

"Ew, Save it for your own room!" He heard Tidus shout.

Both Riku and Sora politely flipped him off and said. "Who asked you to watch?"

Sora laughed at a sudden thought. "I think he likes watching us and tries to cover it!"

Riku burst into laughter at Tidus's tomato red face as he looked away suddenly in embarrassed. Another thing about Sora he loved, the brunette always knew just want to say. His smile faded when his eye caught someone sitting at the bar. Brown met cerulean and Riku felt as though his heart dropped right there. He gently tightened his grip on Sora and leaned his head against his lover's back while narrowing his eyes at the figure. Fortunately, Sora didn't notice the change in Riku's demeanor this time. A coy feminine smile was turned his way as a delicate hand waved at him before its owner slid off the stool and left the bar. Now he knew where the bad feeling came from. This left a bad foreboding in Riku's head. Of all the people he hoped never to see again, Rinoa had shown up to flaunt in his face. That broad had nothing better to do.

"Riku?"

He turned his attention back to the party at hand and Sora, who had obviously been speaking to him. "Huh? What is it?"

"You didn't hear a word I said," Sora said with a slight pout in his voice. "I said that I was going away from the dorms this weekend. I decided I wanted visit Leon since I haven't done it in a while."

"Leon's?" Jealousy nipped at his being.

"Well, yeah. I promised him when we moved into the dorms that I would come to visit him once in awhile. Even though he did kinda say that I didn't need to…actually it was more along the lines of no. but since when have I ever listened to him."

Riku closed his eyes and counted. Once again Sora wasn't stupid but morbidly naïve. He couldn't even see that Riku didn't want him to go there at all no matter what the reason. Leon may not have made any move toward Sora but that didn't say he wouldn't; especially with what he knew! Then again, maybe he was doing at again. Maybe he was hogging Sora again. He just had to accept that he couldn't shield Sora from everything because then, Sora would have no friends.

"Sure, why not. I'll find something to do while you're gone?"

Sora smiled brightly. "You don't have to sound so down about it. Why don't you help Naminé with her psychology studies since I won't be there for Saturday and Sunday?"

Riku tilted his head. "Psychology studies? What do you mean?"

"Oh right, you don't know about that. Every day I go to Naminé's and let her practice her psychology by picking apart my brain. It's nothing big, just a couple of hours."

Riku shrugged. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Sora leaned against Riku comfortably closing his eyes. Riku supposed that he was getting tired from the party. He didn't pay the brunette any mind until he felt him lightly kissed his neck. He shuddered and tilted his head to the side. Wait, Sora hated doing this kind of thing in public. He felt Sora's lips against his neck whispering on his skin. "**I want to play tonight, hikari."**

Riku's hid his surprise well and pulled Sora back to look into his fully amber eyes. "Aros?"

"**You're getting better, hikari. You spotted the change instantly. I'm amazed."**

"What did you want, Aros? It's not like you to come out at random."

Aros used Sora's eyes to look around at the tavern. "**can't I be curious?"**

"I know you're looking for her. She was just here," Riku said drawing Aros back to him. He had gotten use to the shadow's presence. Aros came and went as he pleased. Though one thing he relied on was the darker Sora doing anything he asked of him without question, just as he had asked to keep his moment of weakness to between them. Aros smirked at him.

"**I know. I saw her leave when Sora didn't. Sora doesn't know her does he?"**

Riku shook his head. "He only knows of her. He's never met her before. You shouldn't worry."

Aros stretched playfully and curled himself upon Riku. "**Oh, please let me take her. I want to snatch out her heart and watch her eyes grow dull as I feed it to the heartless in front of her. Let me do it, _master_?"**

Riku felt something tempting about that just like he did all of Aros's offers. He especially loved it when Aros flattered to get his way. Still, he had to listen to his conscious and stop allowing Aros to bait him this way. "No, she isn't worth the effort Aros."

Aros gave a mock pout and rested his head in the crook of Riku's neck while curling his hands into the silver locks. "**I can't argue with that. But you know I hate being dissatisfied, hikari. How do you plan to make up your refusal to me?"**

Riku smirked. "I can think of a few things, Aros."

Naminé watched them leave together knowing that they wouldn't be missed by the party goers. She brushed her hair over her shoulder and a small smile graced her lips as she watched him. Aros turned over his shoulder and winked at the blonde. She nodded in return. All these favors he was asking her for were beginning to add up. Now if only she could figure out what she would want from him in return? Oh well, maybe she'd know before this was al over.

"Hey Naminé," Selphie spouted. "where are Riku and Sora going, the party isn't over just yet."

Naminé shrugged. "They wanted time to themselves."

Selphie gae a disappointed look. "Awe…oh well! To each his own!"

Naminé nodded. Oh yes, to each his own. If that was true, why was she always involved?

-----------------

Sora stood with his bare feet in the beautiful dark waters. The moon shined down on his skin and he closed his eyes to the coolness in the air. He opened his eyes slowly to meet a pair deep winter gray eyes. Sora didn't flinch at all. He simply stared at the silvery eyes that bore into is own. Sora's azure orbs took in the new comer with awe. Soft waves of black splashed with mercuric blue fell of his shoulders glowing slightly in the moon light. Skin like light caramel as if he got just enough sun to count. He was about a foot taller than the brunette causing Sora to have to look up at him. He couldn't be much older than himself; he looked far too young. His torso was covered by a midnight blue silk shirt that hung loosely unbuttoned at the tope. Dark slacks were rolled up slightly to prevent them from becoming too wet. What captured Sora's attention the most was the way those silvery gray eyes reflected the moonlight in such away that he felt as though he were falling into them. Sora felt himself smile a little at the other presence.

"You came. I called you and you came."

_"Of course, I would never deny you, love."_

"You're letting me see you now?"

He smiled showing a hint of beautiful pearl teeth. "_You've never asked to see me, Sora."_

Sora blinked and said a quiet 'oh.' It was true, he never asked that before. He looked up at his phantom and tilted his head. "What's your name?"

"_You can call me Kai."_

"Is that really your name?"

"_It's what I'm allowing you to call me for now."_

Sora nodded and sat down on the shore line motioning for his phantom to join him. Kai gracefully sat beside him causing Sora to stare at him. "What are you?" He asked dumbly.

Kai laughed and turned his eyes to the waves. "_Dear Sora, you don't _**want**_ to know what I am_."

Sora let his curiosity lead him now. "Why not? You aren't going to hurt me."

A smirk flashed across the darker man's face before Sora's arm was grabbed and he was pulled to Kai. He was laid back against the sand with only Kai's arm keeping his upper body from touching the ground. Kai leaned on his side laying over Sora slightly. His eyes glittered like diamonds against the sky entrancing Sora from awareness. Kai's voice broke him from the trance and he could hear the amusement in his voice. "_Do you really believe I will not harm you, Sora? The fact that I was able to make you vulnerable so easily doesn't scare you at all?"_

Sora watched the man for a moment before shaking his head and relaxing in his grasp. "No, I _know_ you won't hurt me. You don't scare me."

"_Good. Never fear me. Save that for others who are close to you."_

"I should be scared of friends?"

"_Not afraid, just wary. They may claim to be friends, but friends are able to look you directly in the eyes. They have nothing to hide in their gaze that would affect you. Ask them why they shift their eyes from you, love."_

Sora's brain began to pick out every conversation he had had with his friends. Yes, there were changes in their demeanors. He knew that much, but were they really hiding something? "Leon, he still looks me in the eyes."

Kai chuckled. _"Because Leon has nothing to hide from you. He has too many grievances as at it is. Far too many to place a front just to keep a secret. I bet if you simply asked he would provide you with an honest answer. Not to get back at anyone but to ensure that you know what's going on. That is real friendship. I admit I admire this Leonhart. He ensures that you, my angel, are not injured by the weaknesses of others."_

Sora grew silent thinking how the smoky gray eyes never shifted, never broke contact with his own. Yet all the others had. What did that mean to him?

"_I can't tell you how to evaluate these looks, but I trust you are smart enough to figure it out and I trust you to trust me when I lend this advice."_

"How do you know about all this?"

Kai's eyes glittered capturing Sora's own eyes and placing him under a drowning hypnosis. _"You gave me that knowledge, Sora. You created me to be there for you when you were unsure of yourself. I'm only relaying what you all ready know."_

"I…all ready know…"

_"You've always known."_

"Have I?"

Kai nodded. _"You just have to work harder at putting the pieces together, love. Especially when it comes to Riku, the boy gets away with murder when it comes to you.."_

Sora gave an indignant glare. He wasn't sharing that part of his mind with Kai, no matter if he was a creation of Sora's conscious. "I do just fine. It's none of your business what goes on between me and Riku!"

_"Of course, love. To each his own, my apologies to you, Sora." _

_--------------------------_

Sora's eyes opened slowly. He glanced at the mirror to see his eyes were back to the normal bi-coloring. The amber burned into his left eye reminded him that the darkness was there and that he had no control over it. He touched his arms immediately missing the warmth of Kai's embrace. His eyes fell on the sleeping Riku who lay under the silent moonlight. Sora leaned over Riku feeling something strange about the platinum blonde. It was a slow ache; dull and barely noticeable until concentrated on. Foreboding maybe? He didn't know but as he left a gentle kiss upon Riku's lips, he felt that feeling pound in his chest like a bad vertigo. Sora slid out of bed and walked out unto the balcony over looking part of Radiant Garden. He ran a hand through his hair. These dreams caused him to get less and less sleep. He was sure he would spend the remainder of the night staring at the ceiling.

He looked down onto the street and saw a woman staring back at him. He tilted his head at her confused by her unwavering stare. Her mouth curved into a smile and she waved at him innocently. Okay. Sora waved back with his own smile trying to be polite. Her brown eyes were aglow under the street light and her hair was dark like a raven's breast. She was very pretty, he admitted but he somehow knew that there was something he was missing in her gaze. He wondered who she was. Within the next second his heart dropped. He saw a little girl run to catch up to the woman with a carefree smile. Her hair was jet black yet shined a shade of blue under the lamps. She looked no more than a toddler. It's just kid. Nothing special, just a woman and her kid, right? The girl's eyes wondered in the direction her mother was looking and focused on Sora. The chill that hit Sora's spine caused his knees to buckle. Her eyes were bright cerulean like the oceans of Destiny Islands. She tilted her head and beamed at Sora. Sora gave a half smile trying to shake the horrible feeling in his gut. The mother took the ocean eyed girl's hand and ushered her along. Sora shook his head shaking the thoughts from his head and looked back the sleeping Riku. Riku was ever faithful, never once had he strayed from Sora's side. He needed to corral that over active imagination of his.

"How can I think of something like that?" he whispered to himself. "Besides, it's impossible anyway." With that reassurance to himself, he climbed back into bed and quietly as possible and warmed his body against Riku. "Don't let this feeling I have be real, Riku. Don't let me be wrong…"

_You've always known._

Konoko: this took longer than expected. Thank you so much for the reviews especially from Jackie and her sister. I hope you like this installment and keep reading. Your review was a very high compliment and I appreciate at it very much.


	3. Chapter 2

Konoko: sorry for taking so long but i'm trying to put effort into this plot so that it can be as good as the last one. Some requests and critquing would be nice. So i hope you enjoy the next bit and Jackie I'm lookin forward to hearing from you again! Make a request and i'll see what i can do

Disclaimer: come on people, Kingdom Hearts would've been a yaoi game with sex on the beach and a flashback with Axel and Roxas in the freakin nobody hq. so obviously, I don't own it...but Aros is mine dammit :hisses:

Aros: stay away from me. anyway, on with the story!

-

--

---

"_So Riku, this is our first talk together in a while, isn't it?"_

_I looked around at the dim makeshift studio Naminé had created out of her dorm room. It's no wonder that she wanted to live alone instead of having a roommate; they'd fight over space. The place was odd enough in it self, though, the aroma coming from candles and the music was very soothing. I followed her to the balcony doors and she sat me on a wooden stool. My mind and body felt numb from this setting. In the back of my head I knew that she had it this way on purpose. She probably did it to Sora too. She propped herself up on a stool behind and easel with a stick of graphite. Lavender eyes bore into my own and she began to sketch. I was a little uncomfortable; I wasn't sure what to do with myself. Did Sora have to do this too?_

"_What do you want to talk about, Riku?"_

_I shrugged casually. "Not really sure. Was I supposed to pick something?"_

"_Well, it is your first time doing this with me. So, I think I will start us off by saying that just because I'm doing this for my grade, I'm still your friend and it's okay to be completely honest with me. I won't judge and I may even give you some good advice. So tell me Riku, what's happening in there." She motioned at my head._

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, just the same things I always think about."_

_She smiled. "I noticed a change in you, Riku."_

_I felt my heart drop like a bad rollercoaster ride. "Change?"_

"_Yes. When I look at you, I feel like I'm staring at a hollow shell. It's like a masquerade costume that hides your identity. What's caused that?'' _

_Why did she keep looking at me that way? What can she see? I'm not sure whether it was the candles or the soft string music that pushed this from my mouth but it rolled off my tongue just as easy as a blitz ball. "I'm scared…"_

_Her hand stopped moving for a second and then continued seemingly unaffected in its strokes. "Oh? What are you afraid of?"_

_I tried to come up with a way to explain away what I had said. I couldn't think straight in this room. Everything about it all opened my mind and bore all my thoughts. Only coherent thing I could utter was a name. "Sora…"_

"_Afraid of Sora?" she laughed. "What's so scary about Sora?"_

_I shook my head and my mouth ran on automatic. "No, Naminé…I'm scared of what he'll know. What he'll find out if I let him out of my sight."_

_She wanted to say something, I could tell by the quirk at the corner of her mouth. I waited but she only continued to sketch. Without pausing she spoke to me. "So why do you have such fear Riku? Tell me what's this shadow looming over your shoulder?"_

"_I…" I hesitate in my answer. Memories. Memories ran through my head and flashed before my eyes. Everything I held in. I felt her skin against mine, her voice in my ear! Her moans echoing in my consciousness as my promise to Sora faded into the darkness. I don't want to say it! I don't want to think about it! I don't want to remember it! I don't want to see Sora looking at me that way! He can't trust me any more! Stop it, Naminé! Stop looking at me!_

_But her gaze never left me alone. She continued to watch me even though her hand had stopped. "Why do you fear your memories, Riku?"_

"_I've wronged him, Naminé…" I finally whispered. "I wronged him and now, I'm scared he'll find out."_

_I felt Naminé's gaze on me but I didn't meet it. I didn't want to be here, forced to remember it all at once like this. I just wanted to run, to hide. That was when I felt something strange beat within me. Naminé was watching, her stare never wavering. I didn't care anymore. I felt sleepy and dizzy until all faded into black. All I heard was Naminé's words._

"_Kiru will take care of it. Just rest your mind, Riku."_

_Kiru?_

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act II: That Voice Which Calls to Me**

"_Think Twice…"_

Sora stood in the lobby of the girl's dorm receiving flirty smiles from the passing students. He gave them shy waves and let his eyes rest on the wall. It had been almost three hours and he had gotten there an hour ago. He sighed with boredom and took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs. "What the heck are they talking about in there?"

"That's confidential."

Sora blinked and looked up at Riku who towered over him. His hair was loose from his ponytail and fell around him in a silk waterfall reminding Sora why he hid all the scissors. Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead. Sora blushed with a smile.

"What took you so long?"

"Nothing just got into a deep conversation with Naminé. That's all."

"Oh, alright," Sora shrugged. "Let's go then okay."

Riku watched Sora walk away to the complex entrance. He smirked and looked back at the stairs leading to the dorm rooms where Naminé stood quietly watching. Her lavender eyes focused on him with a slight warning. He gave a slight bow to her and followed Sora. He still felt Naminé's gaze on him even though he was positive she trusted him. After all, he would never hurt the brunette. He just needed to be strong along a little longer before the truth broke out.

"Hey hurry up, ku-chan!"

"For the last time, I'm not a girl." Riku said following.

"Oh yeah, you look like one!"

"And you act like one!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to."

"Who spends nine hours in the mirror, me or you?!"

"Please, that's because your girly hair fetish makes maintenance complicated!"

"Shut up, Riku!"

-------------------

That afternoon, Leon waited patiently as Sora and Riku kissed goodbye. For the love of god, it was only one weekend. He rolled his eyes and decided to interrupt them, other wise he would be stuck there for thirty _more_ minutes. He cleared his throat catching their attention. He received a dazed expression Sora who was still under the blonde's spell and a mocking smirk that he was sure had an undertone of hatred. He knew the younger man resented him, he just couldn't imagine why? After all, he wasn't the one harboring a guilty conscious. Still, for Sora's sake, he ignored the looks. The brunette hugged Riku and picked up his bags trailing behind Leon. He waved at Riku and went out the door first while Leon held the door open for him. Leon watched him walked toward the elevator with a longing expression. He looked so much like Cloud yet didn't. His intense blue eyes were just like Clouds. But there was one major difference. Sora never had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was beautifully happy and carefree. Silently he wondered if there was once a time when cloud was the same way. His day dreaming was cut short when he felt eyes burning into him. He locked eyes with Riku who had a warning on his face. Leon was slightly surprised at the dark glint within those oceanic eyes. What the hell was that?

"Leon, think twice."

Leon scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose, leaving the blond there. What the heck was wrong with Riku? He wouldn't dare use anyone to take the place of Cloud, especially not Sora. The kid needed to calm his nerves before he caused something screwed up to happen. Following Sora's trail, Leon found the brunette holding the elevator for him. His grin was ever present but Leon noticed it seemed brighter since he'd left the dorm room. He figured a weekend away from Riku would do the kid some good. Sora rocked on his feet as the elevator descended while Leon stood quietly with his arms crossed. Sora stole a glance at him out the corner of his eye. Sora smiled.

"Say Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Sorry about making you wait."

"Hn."

"Riku's just so possessive," Sora murmured quietly. Leon thought that maybe that was more for Sora than for him. "I don't know what to do with him sometimes." A lighthearted laugh followed. "You know what he told me before you came?" Leon wasn't all that interested but he humored him. "He said and I quote, 'If Leonhart even looks you in a way that would make me punch his lights out, I'll kill him.' I honestly don't know why he thinks of you that way."

"I really don't know."

Sora shrugged and hummed quietly as they walked out of the dorm complex. Leon took one of his bags so that he wouldn't have to carry them on the walk. It was a nice day and the cool air of winter had finally swept in. Sora had never had a real winter, the consequence living on an island. Come to think of it, he didn't really own a real coat for such cold winters. Of course, Selphie had tried her hand at knitting and came out with a pretty decent sweater for him to where when it got cold. Then again, he doubted he'd get out of the room much during the winter holidays with Riku. The thoughts of the night before came back to him. The little girl smiled at him in his memory, innocent of the fears she instilled within him. He couldn't help but let his crazy imagination get away with him. He flinched when a hand was placed on his head and looked up at Leon. He gave a half smile in which Sora returned. Leon was such a good friend. He had an entire weekend to himself and he knew Leon would not disturb him. It was time to clear his head for a while and forget about Riku just for a few days. Maybe it would do him some good not to worry.

They reached Leon and Cloud's house just as the sun was getting closer to the horizon. Leon opened the door and Sora's looked inside the house with a blank stare. The house was for lack of a better work, trashed. Evidence that Leon had been living alone and not even Aeris had been there. He eyed the clothing that lay in random places on the floor and the random empty plates lying there. He was dumbstruck by the sheer disorganization of it all. He looked up at Leon with a disappointed face.

"Lacking a woman's touch much?" he asked casually.

"Nope, lacking a homo's touch," Leon shot back easily while entering.

"Leon!" Sora pouted and followed him in, kicking his shoes off at the entrance. He placed his thing on the couch which was the only thing that was untouched by Leon's neglect. Giving the room the once over, he took off his sweater and tossed it on tops of his things and pushed Leon out of the room. Leon looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping! Go brood out the window or something!" Sora said shoving him into a room and shutting the door. Leon eyed the door and shrugged.

"Right."

Sora stretched a little before putting a bandana over his head and picked out what was left of cleaning supplies. Leon watched eye twitching as the little brunette zoomed through his home with hyperactive speed. Leon decided to stay out of the way until the tornado finished. He snatched up plates and bowls stacking them near the kitchen sink and tossed closed into bins all by color. He swept, he mopped, and he vacuumed and washed. Little speed demon even wiped the dust of the walls and fans. By the time Leon came down from his room a few hours later, Sora was lying on a clean rug composing while the aroma of good cooking drifted in the air. Sora looked up at him and beamed. Leon shook his head. This was going to be a long weekend.

----------

Naminé put down her brush and stretched. She opened her window and let the light in to clear out the smell of oily paint. All this planning and fixing was muddling her mind and she couldn't create for very long. Still, the talk with Riku had accomplished what was needed and hopefully turned out for the best. She thumbed through synopsizes that she had collected on Sora since she began her psychiatry course. She wanted to be an artist true enough, but she felt her talents could also be concentrated on helping other's as well. Sora was so difficult to understand and she was trying her hardest. She couldn't understand why he didn't see what was happening around him or the fact that he was changing so rapidly. The last time she had spoke to Aros, he had been so distant like he had so much on his mind. She didn't see the playful demeanor she had become accustom to. Sora himself seemed to be learning fast and that was odd. Sora was a quick learner true enough, but what is it that he was learning?

Each time they had talked, it seemed as though she were talking to a different person each time. Sora was growing up, she knew that. However, these drastic changes in voice tone and the darkening of his eyes had nothing to do with his other personalities. This was all Sora. She was more worried about the phantom lurking over his shoulder rather than Riku's. So what was happening to her sweet little hero?

"Naminé?"

"Hmm?"

"How long?"

Naminé smiled as she looked out the window. "For what?"

"Don't play dumb, got it? I want to know how long before I can see him again."

"Soon, things must fall apart first. Just let your others handle things. Just wait until the time is right and we all have a reprieve. Then you'll be able to leave here…Axel."

---------------------------

"Aros behave."

**"Why?! I can only materialize in the flesh for you so if you didn't want me why did you call me, Kiru-sama."**

Kiru roughly took Aros's shoulders and held him at arms length making the shadow smirk. "Because that isn't what I called on you for, no matter how tempting it is, my angel of night."

Aros sighed with disappointment. **"So you won't let me see the cards yet. That's fine Kiru-sama. I can hold up my end as long as you hold up yours. But at least let me know what going on."**

"You mean, you haven't noticed, yoru no tenshi."

**"Noticed what, Master?" **Aros said nuzzling against the silvered haired man. He wasn't paying much attention to what he had to say and wanted to play while he had the chance.

Kiru narrowed his eyes and shoved Aros away from him. "These days within the light have made you lazy and complacent. Do you not feel the foreboding within that sex addicted mind of yours?"

Aros glared and sat down on the floor. **"In all honesty, I'm trying my best to ignore it." **

Kiru gave a half smile and touched his lover's cheek. "You know of the feeling then?"

Aros shied away from the touch. Yes, he knew. He just hoped that maybe if he didn't acknowledge it, it wouldn't have a hold on him. He supposed there was no getting around it and that he was trapped…again. "**It's him…he's calling for me. For once, with all that has happened, I don't think I'm strong enough. That's why I sought you out, master. I needed you."**

Kiru knelt down in front of the shadow and kissed him gently. His hands caressed Aros's neck in a soothing manner "And here I am. Here is where I forever shall be. We just need to be careful now, angel. Don't worry, I will send myself back to the shadows before I allowed him to have you again."

Aros tilted his head to the side allowing a better reach. **"But, I don't think he's after me, Kiru-sama. I think he wants Sora now. He understands us better than we understand ourselves and the weakest link is Sora. As long as that damn secret hangs over him, Sora's choices aren't ours to make anymore."**

"That may be true, but we aren't beaten yet. He thinks he has everything under control but Riku has Sora's heart and that gives him the advantage."

**"What if Sora takes it back? It could ruin everything I worked for and all the plans we made."**

"Oh ye of little faith. I know what I'm doing and I know that I can keep this under control for a little longer. It won't matter if Sora takes his heart back and frees himself. You see Riku has yet to experience heartache while Sora has known it for far too long. Once Riku does we can point him toward the blade that will return Sora to him and give us everything we want."

**"You mean…where is it?"**

"Didn't you know, Aros? Sora made it just for him." Kiru leaned forward and kissed Aros's forehead. "A blade of the Body," He kissed the shadow's chest. "Of the heart," He rose to face Aros and bore into his glowing amber eyes. "and of the Soul." His lips fell upon Aros's and he gifted him with a slow tantalizingly gentle kiss. "Sora is Riku's, just as you, yoru no tenshi, are mine. Not even he can interfere with that."

Aros shuddered under the touch and relaxed into it. A weary smile fell upon his ivory face. He never understood why he had no control in front of his master and love. **"Tell me will win, Kiru-sama. Tell me, he won't do this to us again?"**

Kiru was silent. Instead he kissed away the worried expression on the shadow's face. He gently nipped the throat that he hadn't heard scream for an eternity. "Tonight, my love, I'll make you cry out my name until he is far from you're mind."

-------------------------

"So you still haven't picked a song for the audition?"

Sora shook his head at Leon as he lay upside down on the couch. It was a habit he was born with according to his mother. She claimed she use to lay upside down on couches when she was pregnant with him. That woman was weird. Then again, he did tend to lay upside down a lot. Sora glanced at his discarded music. He wondered what he was going to do. Inspiration was flowing anymore even though his head was clear. Lady Muse just wasn't being kind.

"I haven't even come up with something to sing for if I make it."

Leon picked up the pieces of music and the lyrics that lay strung out on the couch. "Why don't you just wait for something to happen that will make you want to sing? After all, nothing has really happened to you to give you inspiration. Just be patient and wait."

Sora shook his head and grew silent. He was debating something within his mind and came to a decision. "Say, Leon?"

"hm?"

"You remember, I told you how I got this eye?" Sora said placing a hand over his amber eye.

"Yes, you said when Aros and Roxas rejoined you the mergers weren't complete so you all kept separate personalities. The result was the altering in your eyes."

Sora nodded. "Well, it hurt until Naminé subdued Kairi then it was okay. Then three years ago, it began to ach badly. All my suffering is supposed to be over. If it ended with Kairi, why does it still hurt? What's happening that I don't know about? Tell me the truth."

The silence that fell between them was louder than the television volume. Sora watched the older man's reaction out the corner of his eyes. Leon seemed conflicted about something and Sora felt his heart sink. He sat up straight and looked up at Leon hoping he would be able to answer. Leon mulled over the memories and thoughts in his head. He wanted badly to tell Sora what had happened three years ago; he didn't want to lie to him, not now. But, he also didn't want to see Sora's face when he told him of Riku's transgression. Still, he wasn't the type to lie about something like this no matter who was involved. He turned to Sora staring into those patient and still innocent eyes. He didn't have a choice.

"Sora, I won't lie to you and you deserve to know. Riku-" A knock on the door interrupted him. Sora blinked wondering who it could be at this time of night. Leon gave him a questioning look wondering if he should get it or not. Sora acquiesced and Leon rose to go to the door. Sora turned back to the television deciding it didn't matter to him who was at the door.

_"Pay close attention, my love. You may miss something."_

Sora automatically turned his head through the door as Leon opened it. He heard hushed voices and was able to catch a female voice. Quietly, he rose from the couch and crept to the hall unseen. He stopped half way and hid. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to be seen. Not by this voice. He peered around the corner and was surprised by the identity of the visitor. It was the woman that stood under his balcony the night before. She seemed upset about something, judging by the crease in her brow.

"Look Squall, I can't afford to raise her and I didn't want her in the first place. Either I leave her here or I leave her on the street!"

"Some mother you are, why don't you just bring her to her father, who ever that is?"

"Because the asshole won't even talk to me and take responsibility! Now either take her or leave her, either way it goes she's not coming home with me."

Anger licked at Sora's being. How could any mother abandon a child that way! He hoped Leon wasn't as cold hearted as he had been acting. The man looked past the woman with a pitying stare. He pinched the bridge of his nose and turned back to the woman.

"Fine, Rinoa. She can stay, only because I feel sorry that she was unfortunate enough to have you for a mother."

Rinoa? His old girlfriend? Sora didn't know that they even communicated with each other. The feeling in his chest was back again; that disturbing ache of dread that seem to be normal with him these days. Rinoa nodded and motioned for the child to come in. She carefully moved around her mother and entered the house cautiously like she expected something bad to happen to her. She spotted Sora and smiled timidly, recognizing him instantly. Sora pressed his finger to his lips letting her know to keep quiet. She nodded, her pigtails bouncing up and down with the movement. Rinoa patted the child on the head.

"Now listen, kid, this is your new home now. This man is your Uncle Squall and he's going to look after you from now on."

The girl gazed up at Leon and nodded affirmatively. She didn't seem too worried about her mother's words. She willingly went to Leon's side and smiled at him. Sora frowned at this knowing what it meant. The woman called Rinoa did this to her all the time. Leon patted the girl on the head.

"Are you finished, because I had company?"

Rinoa shrugged coyly. "Must be Sora…does Riku know he's here? I hope he knows your fetish for spiky haired ones. Maybe it would've made you feel better if I had cute my hair and gelled it at odd angles!"

"Maybe, but then you would've needed to cut off your breasts too," Leon said coolly.

"Ouch, so much hostility towards me when I did nothing at all to you! Oh and tell Riku I said hi. I can't wait until he meets her."

Leon's brows furrowed in confusion. Rinoa didn't hide her amusement. "Can't you tell who her father is Leon? Watch the way she acts, or just look at her eyes, they tend to tell people a lot of things."

Sora felt his eyes widened and he looked at the child once more. _"He's changed…"_

At only a toddler's age, she stood with a lazy lean in a way he had seen before. _I'm afraid that it might be something horrible_

Her misty ocean eyes glowed like orichalcum and were just as bright as the ore. No one could possibly have those eyes._ Like there's this dark shadow over his shoulder and he's afraid it will get me…almost afraid that I'll see it…_

He shook his head and darted behind the corner trying to slow his breathing. He was shaking and he couldn't calm it.

He heard Leon give a startled noise. "It can't be."

"It can and it is. When I got my little revenge against your type, he got me back. She's almost three, Leon. You do the math. After all, how many people do you see around Radiant Garden with those eyes?"

Sora couldn't take it. He stepped out from his hiding place his eyes filled with questions that all required one answer. Leon locked eyes with him as soon as he stepped out. Rinoa watched them for a moment and smiled. She opened the door letting her self out. "This one is all yours Leon."

Sora and Leon stared at each other for a long time before Leon averted his eyes from those wide searching ones. "Sora…"

"Tell me it didn't happen…I'll believe you," Sora said softly.

"Sora…I…" Leon made the mistake of looking into those eyes again. They were hurt, wounded. They already knew the answer Leon would be forced to give him. Now he had to choose between lying to the brunette and confirming his fears. Sora had already placed so much trust in him by saying he would believe it if he lied. He stood and told the girl to go find her a seat. She quietly waddled away leaving them alone. Sora stood there silently awaiting his answer.

"Sora," Leon said finally. "I can't lie to you."

"Please, tell me it didn't happen."

"It did Sora…three years ago, on his birthday. Riku had disappeared that night and we didn't know it until he told us that morning. Rinoa had tricked him while he had been drunk and they slept together. He hadn't meant it, Sora! He'd ever hurt you purposely."

Sora couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Riku had cheated…and the child was his. Leon looked away in shame for not telling Sora such information. Sora felt his very being shattered. Everything was spinning and a sickness was over taking him until he simply collapsed on the floor.

-----------------

Naminé opened her eyes and sat up. She looked toward her series of personal paintings. Her eyes focused on the newest one she had done. Sora stood with the darkness swirling around him and shackles latched onto his wrists. His heart lay in front of him in shattered pieces. She touched the canvas gently and it came to life. She glanced in the corner at her guest sat in the corner fast of sleep.

"It's begun. Not long now, Axel. First Sora will fall, then Roxas and then Aros."

---------------

Aros cried out when the pain hit his chest. Kiru opened his eyes from slumber and looked at his lover. Aros's body arched from the bed and his hands clawed at the sheets. Kiru sat up and placed a hand on Aros's chest and held him down. Darkness flowed from his hand into the body beneath him until Aros calmed. He kissed away the pain on the shadow's body. Aros gasped trying to catch his breath and falling into the delicate caresses.

"He knows. Leon finally gave in," he moaned when his neck was bitten. "Kiru, he knows! What…" another moan. "What are we going to do?"

Kiru's icy eyes looked into the amber jewels placing Aros under a spell of silence. "Don't worry, everything is alright. You forget my love. I said I would be the darkness. I'll be damned if anyone takes my place."

Aros smirked and stopped the wandering hands. **"Kiru-sama, you didn't have control last time. Maybe that's why he took what was yours so easily. You were too arrogant."**

Aros's breath was cut short when Kiru took a strangle hold of him. His oceanic eyes turned to an icy blue gray and glowed slightly. Aros felt the frigid darkness seeping from his lover into his body leaving him prone and at Kiru's mercy. The anger in the other's eyes was enough to freeze him "Aros, love, think twice."

If there was anyone who could put fear into Aros, it was Kiru and Kai. Maybe he _should _learn to think twice.

----------------------

-------------------

Aros::hiding from Kiru:: fucking psycho!

Konoko: i had to make someone who could control you! You freakish little kittu

Aros: meow

Konoko: don't get smart you little bastard. Anyway! only semi eventful but it's going to get to the goodstuff next chapter. working on it as quickly as possible so be patient!


	4. Chapter 3

_The waves have crashed upon us_

_As I reach for you in vain_

_You pull away your hand_

_My love_

_And left me with the pain_

_I tried so hard, just for you_

_I've sacrificed everything_

_So why is it this song_

_My angel_

_That I am forced to sing_

_The current has finally pulled me under_

_And the under toe has caught me now_

_What happened to the sweet surrender_

_That I Lived for…_

_Riding this wave of yours has shown_

_I didn't have time enough for me_

_I blindly gave you my heart and mind_

_Why am I the one who's lonely?_

_Even as I'm fighting it's over now_

_And I have no choice but to let you go_

_It was obvious from the start anyway_

_So why am I the last to know!_

_Or was I the first?_

_I feel so stupid…_

* * *

nionomE eurT deeN I

**Act III: Erasing What Was Never There**

"_Let go."_

* * *

Sora lay on Leon's couch staring blankly at the ceiling while humming out the last few notes of his song. It was Saturday morning now. Twelve hours, forty-six minutes, and twenty seconds since he had been told. The little girl, who he found out didn't even have a name had been taken by Aerith who volunteered to get he clothing and food she would like to eat. Sora couldn't even look at her and she had no idea why. He had told Leon that it was over. Sora couldn't trust him anymore and that was the truth. Not having explained what happened, hiding it all this time made Riku suddenly unlovable to him. He had only regained conscious an hour ago. He supposed his mind couldn't take the shock so he shut down. He found that morbidly amusing, especially since he knew all along. He had seen the signs, heard the warnings, and had all the evidence but he had been too blind to see it. He had been too in love. But it was okay; this was good. He had gotten his fears and doubts out in the open, he had been proven right, and now he had to fix things. First, he had to fix himself and that was a chore in itself. He felt so weary and his body so numb. He didn't even want to get out of bed when he awoke but he managed to push himself to the couch. He supposed that marked something.

Leon had been kind to him and tried to make him feel better. He had even recorded the lyrics that Sora had absentmindedly sung in his daze. At least that was out the way. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't remember having to put himself together after something so stressful; least not alone. Sora glanced at Leon out the corner of his eyes. No, he was not alone. He didn't have to do it alone, if he didn't choose to right?

_Go ahead, trust him. He'll heal you until I can be with you._

"Leon?" he whispered. It almost came out as a mere breath but Leon had heard. Silvery gray focused on him in question. "Thank you…for everything. You were always the honest one, even when I asked you not to be."

Leon watched Sora. The cinnamon haired man never looked at him, he just sat there and Leon could see him wasting away from the inside. Just like Cloud had looked after Sephiroth had hurt him. He grimaced inwardly. Sora was weaker than Cloud, both physically and mentally so it would not be long before he broke. Leon didn't want that to happen but he couldn't think of what to do. With Cloud, it had been simple. He just needed to talk it out and make him realize that there were others who truly cared including himself. It took so much convincing to the point of eventually caring about the blonde more than he should have but Cloud hadn't known. He wished now he would've said something. Then there was Sora. With all that had happened he was the last person Sora trusted. The others had known full well about the entire thing had not told and tried to hide it. Even when Sora had questioned them all about, they had all supported this cock and bull story that they didn't know where Riku had disappeared to. Leon hadn't been present at the bar when Riku had left. He had gone home early trying not to put himself in a drunken stupor. How could he help Sora reestablish his trust and help him get over this when there was no one who cared in his eyes?

Sora closed his eyes relaxing into another daze. All he could think about was Riku. The touches and caresses still lingered on his body. It disgusted him because the same tender hands that had made love to him had also felt the skin of another woman. He had been so happy to see that Riku was alright that he hadn't noticed the suspicious nature of it all and it was his mistake. Now, how could he erase the feel of those hands, that softness of those kisses and the fulfillment of being loved? He wanted to make it go away, even if it was just for a little while. He wanted to replace the chaos with something else. Something tender yet with no meaning. With his eyes closed he breathed out a tired breath._ Take advantage of what you have, my love_

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"Kiss me."

---------------------

Roxas stared out at the ocean from his spot on Twilight Beach. He was bored and depressed two very bad things to be in an imaginary world. It made the colors less vibrant and the smells so dull. He rested on the palms of his hands and his eyes closed to the never setting sun. Too much time to think and feel made him frustrated.

"_Roxas…"_

Baby blues snapped open and he looked around. Strange, he could've sworn he had heard his name. _"Roxas?"_

Roxas's head turned to the sea waves and his eyes widened. "Who the hell are you?"

A man stood amidst the waves and wind. His eyes shined like moonlight untouched by the sun's striking waves. He approached Roxas without an answer but stopped when a keyblade was pointed at his throat. He smirked. This one was a little more cautious than Sora, he had to remember that. Yet, the hand that held the blade trembled which meant that he still had the upper hand on the nobody. Roxas glared at him.

"I said who are you?"

He took a step back and bowed. _"I'm just a friend your mind created. My name is Kai."_

Roxas cocked his head to the side. "Kai? I don't know you." He held the blade tighter. "Leave unless you want to be sent back to the darkness."

Kai laughed honestly at this. "_That's strange, coming from someone who was once of it. Still your blade, Roxas, I mean you no harm."_ He sat down in front of the nobody who hesitantly banished the keyblade. Roxas had the strange idea that this man wasn't a threat to him. He didn't feel anything from him that was remotely tied to hostility. Deciding to relax a little around this stranger, Roxas took a seat but remained a relatively safe distance.

"What do you want?"

_"You were lonely. I was curious as to how I could help you."_

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I don't need help, at least not from you."

_"And what pray tell is wrong with me? You said yourself, you didn't know me."_

"Did Aros send you?" Roxas asked becoming annoyed.

_"Aros?" _ He said with no recognition. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no."

Kai shrugged innocently. _"Tell, Roxas. Did you really want to rejoin Sora? To be reunited with your other?"_

Roxas stared at him for a moment before giving in and answering. "At first, it was what I wanted more than anything. But now…it doesn't feel right. Riku is good to us an all, but he's Sora's alone. If there ever came a time where we could be safely separated from each other, where would that leave me? I'd probably be alone again, with no one to fall back on."

Kai nodded his understanding. _"To be a nobody is to be alone, am I right? You, your Naminé, and your Axel are all alone without each other. You don't want that, do you?"_

Roxas shook his head. "No. I mean, Naminé already has a place with everyone, but Axel. He's been gone for a long time now."

_"And you wish for him to return to you."_

Roxas gave a curt nod trying to hide what he was feeling. This man was so easy to talk to, just like Naminé. He made him want to say everything that had been on his mind. Every ache and every moment of loneliness seem to just spill from him. "We don't have hearts, we're only what remained after the body has gone, and the heart has returned to the realm of darkness. We have nothing but memories of what feeling is. If that's so, then why do we ache so badly when we are hurt?"

Kai moved closer and wrapped his arm around Roxas who tensed and looked him. It finally dawned on him how close they were. He tried to move away but Kai held him there.

_"It's alright, Roxas. I can fill that space within you, Roxas. I would never abandon you, never leave you alone. After all, you called me here. I can do nothing but obey your wishes, my little nobody." _Kai lifted Roxas's chin so that they're eyes could meet. Roxas was pulled in slowly by those eyes. They were beautiful and captivating like jewels that had been kept from the world's eyes for far too long. His breath quickened when a hand traced his cheek. Kai leaned close brushing their lips softly. Roxas felt dizzy almost high with a sudden bubbling feeling of want.

"What…are you?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Let go, Roxas."

Kai pressed their lips together fully. Roxas leaned closer to Kai not able to get enough. He was so gentle with him that the false emotions felt so real. Kai parted them and leaving him breathless. Roxas made a small sound of protest. He didn't want this warmth to leave. Kai pressed a finger to his lips and caressed the flushed face of the nobody. Roxas fought to catch his breath. He was pulled into the warmth of Kai's embrace. The feeling was amazing, near forgotten. Vaguely, the blond remembered this feeling from before. This fire filled embrace that eluded his memory. Where had he felt this before? No he hadn't felt this before. Had he?

"I didn't know I could feel this way," he whispered against Kai.

_"Just because you only have the old memory doesn't mean you can't make new ones. Roxas, make memories with me?"_

--------------

"What did you say?" Leon asked. He was sure he hadn't heard that right. Sora didn't say that.

Sora he got up and stood in front of Leon. He moved closer until Leon was back against the couch and sat in on his lap. The older man tried to push him away but Sora took his hands and stilled them. Leon didn't understand what the hell was going through Sora's head, but he knew it was wrong. He wasn't going to break that boundary with Sora. This was just emotion taking Sora's mind somewhere like this. So why did he let Sora stay where he was. The hold on his hands wasn't even strong, why couldn't he push him away?

"Leon, please. I just need to forget. Just for now, help me forget. It doesn't have to mean anything, and we don't have to talk about it. I just want to forget what he feels like so I can fix everything."

It may have been the way his eyes pleaded, or how his voice had sounded. Whatever it was, it made Leon lean close and kiss Sora chastely. It was a quick meeting of lips to test the feeling. Sora apparently wasn't satisfied with that and kissed him again, Leon complied. His hands slide to Sora's waist and pulled him closer while Sora laced his arms around his neck. It was soothing to be in the arms of another. They both had a wave of calm wash over them. Leon had been alone and Sora was now alone. How long had it been sense he had been this close to anyone?

Sora felt Leon's tongue sweep across his lips in a silent question. He parted his lips willingly and allowed Leon to explore his mouth. The memories began to fade as pleasure drugged his body; this was what he wanted, what he needed. Pulling away from each other Sora stared into the lust filled eyes of his friend. He wasn't stupid; he knew Leon held feelings for him and that they would eventually lead to this decision. Leon was just the last one to know it. Sora leaned forward and rested head on the broad shoulders of the man. He felt something within him shift and suddenly he started feeling like his old self. Riku had kept him caged long enough and it was time to do what he wanted to do. Right now, he was sitting in the lap of what he wanted.

His mouth descended on Leon's skin and bit forcefully. The older man moaned and his hands traveled the length of Sora's body. Leon leaned forward pressing his lips against Sora's shoulder making the brunette shiver. Sora tilted his head back when Leon found his pulse and sucked on it eagerly. Somewhere at the back of Leon's mind he knew for a face that this was wrong. He knew he shouldn't be doing this with Sora but a voice told him so what. No one was there to see them, no one was watching and Riku deserved it more than anything. This was a sort of revenge for both of them. Sora hadn't pushed him away and Leon hadn't refused him. This was what they wanted. Besides, it was just meaningless pleasure. They both knew that.

Sora began to remove Leon's shirt wanting to go as far as Leon would let him. He would erase the feel of Riku from his mind. He didn't want it anymore. He was tired of being unsure and tired of being a slave to his feelings for the blonde. He ran his fingers over well toned muscles, nothing like Riku's lean chest. He pressed butterfly kisses and circled his tongue around already pert nipples and clawed at Leon's sides. He felt Leon's body arch slightly and his head lulled back against the couch. His tongue traced a line straight down and nearly reached the waistband of Leon's leather pants but he was grabbed and pulled roughly up into a kiss that caught him off guard. He was laid down against the couch and his shirt was pulled over his head in a quick movement. His neck and shoulder was immediately attacked and eager hands dipped beneath his jeans.

Sora gasped and clawed at Leon's arms. Not one to hog the pleasure, he reached between he and Leon and groped the erection he knew was there. He almost pulled away when he felt the size of his current partner. This was definitely going to be new. Leon groaned and pushed against Sora's experienced hands. They stayed that way massaging each other until a rough squeeze caused Sora to let go and throw his head back. Sora's eyes glowed an unnatural shade of blue tinted by heavy arousal and he pulled Leon into a full kiss flicking his tongue inside the older man's mouth. He wrapped his legs around Leon's waist and ground against him desperately. Leon clenched his teeth to bite back a moan and looked at the unnatural color of Sora's eyes. At that moment, alarms fired off in his head and he quickly disconnected their hips.

"Sora, we can't do this. There's something wrong with your eyes," Leon said breathlessly.

"No! Everything's fine. It's what I want Leon," Sora moaned grinding against him again. "Please don't stop now, not now!"

Leon shuddered, his resolve slowly crumbling. "No! This is wrong, you're still Riku's!"

Sora's eyes narrowed in anger and he flipped Leon from the couch landing on top of him. He straddled his waist and pinned his arms there. Leon tried to lift his arms but found he could not. Where did Sora get this strength?

Sora lay against his chest breathing heavily. "Leon, you're the only one who understands. Please, don't deny me this. I have to know who I truly am without his influence. Don't deny me, Leon."

Leon stared at the ceiling. Those words had hit him in an open wound. Cloud had said that before he left to battle Sephiroth. He had had the chance to give the blonde what he wanted and he let it go. Not this time. Leon lifted Sora's chin and kissed him softly. Don't mess this up, Leon thought to him self. If he can help him then he would. But he wouldn't do anything to remind the boy of Riku. It was the only way Sora would get what he wants. He wouldn't be rough or possessive. He didn't care how much Sora tried to push him to be so. Sora relaxed his hold against Leon and was gently turned over on his back. Leon knew how rough Riku was with Sora, he could tell in the way they held each other in public and the way he would keep Sora close to him. He wouldn't be that way.

Sora arched against Leon's mouth and fingers which ghosted over his skin in soft urgency. The change of pace had surprised Sora. The slow torturous caresses were almost too much to bear. A hot mouth trailed down his abdomen and a tongue dipped beneath his waist band making Sora arched under those ministrations. He arched his back when Leon slid down his pants and engulfed him with his mouth. His eyes were wide from the slight roughness and experienced strokes of Leon's tongue. He was better than Riku and so gentle with him. Leon sucked and licked relaxing enough to bring Sora all the way into his throat. He held Sora's hips down when the spiky haired man threw his head back in a wordless cry. No he didn't want it to end like this. If was to do this, he wanted it all!

Sora sat up and drew Leon away from him by his hair. He then yanked the man up to kiss him roughly. His pants rode dangerously low and he didn't want to be the only one vulnerable in this. Sora unbuttoned the tight pants Leon had a habit of wearing and immediately went for the kill. Leon groaned into their kiss running his fingers through the soft spikes that reminded him so much of his beloved blonde. Sora kept up his strokes until Leon was in just the right condition and pulled him back on top. He broke their kiss gasping for breath.

"Leon, I want more!" Sora gasped pushing his pants off.

Leon's reasoning side began to kick in once it finally clicked that Sora wanted to go all the way. No, he couldn't go that far. He had sinned enough as it is by tasting something that didn't belong to him. Sora couldn't ask him for more. But Sora had other things on his mind. He nipped and nuzzled the older man's neck. He looked into his steely eyes and pleaded with him, his eyes still lighter than they should be. This was wrong; Leon's gut feeling told him so. But for the life of him, when Sora looked at him that way he just couldn't refuse him.

"Sora, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can't stop now, it's not enough! Please!" Sora exclaimed clawing at Leon's bare back. Leon silenced the desperate voice with deep kiss and pumped Sora's erection with urgency. Sora moaned and tensed up as he felt an orgasm draw upon him. He cried out as his seed spilled onto Leon's hand, who wasted no time in using it for lubrication. He pressed his finger inside Sora who unflinchingly pushed back upon him. Leon shuddered at the thought of Riku having sex with Sora so much that he barely needed preparation anymore. Leon slid another finger inside and hooked them to hit Sora's prostate. He brushed the patch of nerves slightly and was assured when Sora nearly shouted and bucked out of his grasp. He held Sora still and hit the spot a few times more before deciding that Sora had suffered enough. He pressed his erection to the brunette's entrance hoping that there was enough lubrication. He held Sora's legs apart as he pressed in, trying his best not to harm him.

Sora admitted that the thickness of Leon was a little more painful than he though it would be but he gritted his teeth and bared it. He had felt more painful things and besides, the pain would cease soon. Once Leon was inside of him fully Sora let out the breath he had been holding. He could see the sweat forming on Leon's skin as the man struggled to keep still until Sora had adjusted. Sora almost smiled at how careful Leon was being with him, just how Riku use to be. No, not now! Riku was not going to ruin this. He touched Leon's face getting his attention and nodded to him. He was far too out of breath for words. Leon pulled out slowly and thrust into him. Sora's nails broke skin as this occurred. It was a euphoric mix of pain and pleasure and he wanted it all.

After a few thrusts Leon's pace picked up and Sora was writhing beneath him. What Leon did next utterly shocked him from all thought. Leon took Sora in his arms and pulled him up onto his lap so that Sora was deeply impaled onto Leon. Sora couldn't hold the scream that erupted from his throat as Leon was taken deeper inside him.

"Ah Leon!" he cried as his hips were used to guide him onto the shaft that continuously drove into him. He clung to Leon sinking his teeth into his shoulder. He drew blood from an otherwise flawless back as he was pounded over and over, his own erection rubbing against Leon's washboard abs. The friction was driving him mad and his voice was a symphony of moans and strangled cries.

"God, I love your voice," Leon whispered heatedly.

"Leon, I'm…" He could barely get it out as each thrust brought him closer and closer to that pending end.

"Together then, Sora. I want us to come together!"

Sora moaned his reply and Leon sped up his efforts. Sora couldn't take it anymore as the tightening in his stomach became too much. His muscles clenched and his inner walls clamped around Leon tightly making them both scream out each other's names before Sora let go and fell onto his back against the floor. Leon lay against his chest in exhaustion breathing hard. Sora ran his fingers through Leon's hair gently.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything from this. I just want to be sure."

Leon smirked. "No, I only have feelings for one spiky headed idiot and it isn't you Sora."

Sora smiled to himself. "Leon, thank you."

"I'm glad I could help you let go."

Sora's smile brightened but he frowned when he heard his phantom speak to him. _You know what needs to be done. But don't worry. Take your time, my love. Don't rush the inevitable._

--------------

Kiru walked the nighttime streets of Radiant Garden searching for his prey. He knew where he could find this particular person so it wasn't a long trek to the location. He walked into the tavern where the transgression first went down and looked around the bar. It wasn't hard to find her, considering she was always in some john's arms. He saw he in just that position and pulled her away from the man passing him a threatening glare that made him back off. He pulled her out into the back allies. This perfectly dark and no one would bother them.

Rinoa looked at him as if he had dirt on his face. "Riku? What the hell do you want, fairy? You couldn't get enough of a real woman so you wanted more."

"Not exactly, bar whore. I came to push you out of the picture permanently."

Rinoa glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Oh what are you going to do? Kill me?"

Kiru smirked and looked past her at the darkness emanating from the wall behind her. A pair of yellow eyes bright against the night opened and a clawed hand reached for her. "Oh no, I have someone else who wants that pleasure."

Rinoa gave a chilled looked and she looked behind her feeling a presence there. She grew wide eyed and barely released a scream as the shadow leapt on her. Kiru watched as Aros tore into the woman pulling out her shining heart and devouring it in one fell swoop. He then proceeded to finish her off not letting her turn into heartless. Kiru loved the demented smile on Aros's face as he decapitated the woman. When he finished he walked up to Kiru and kissed him in a sadistic manor. Kiru pulled him back and brought one of the shadows hands to his lips sucking the blood from them seductively. It paid to bring out the bad side of Aros every once in a while!

"I knew you'd enjoy that. Do you accept my apology for threatening you earlier?"

Aros allowed the darkness to fall away from him revealing his normal self. His body still shivered from the pleasure of fulfilling his instincts. He looked up at his master and tilted his head grinning. "I accept it. You gave me what I wanted most, Kiru-sama. It's more than what I could ask for."

"Good, my sweet angel of night. Now, the night is still young, let's enjoy it."

"Of course! We won't have many more after the ball gets rolling. Besides, you're giving Riku control back and I want to have you again before you do that!"

Kiru laughed and led the shadow from the alley.

* * *

Konoko: sorry it was shorter than the others but i felt the need to get this out. The next chapter will be a little more mystery as well but the chapter after wards will clear a lot up so be patient and wait. Keep reviewing, they inspire me! 


	5. Chapter 4

Konoko: Hi there people. Fic is getting darker the more i go but i feel kinda bad abouut it cause no one is reviewing like they use to. Please give me some feedback on how i'm doing. I'm writing this for the fans you know.

"_This is bullshit Naminé!"_

_Naminé sighed when she made a wrong line on her sketch. She was thankful this was just a rough sketch. I could see that much but I didn't care. I could sense Roxas falling away from me and I wasn't happy. She knew what the hell was going on but she wouldn't say anything! I was tired of it and she needed to understand that being confined to this room and not able to leave was torture. Worst of all, I had to watch that fucker Kai put his hands on my blondie._

"_Axel, calm down. We can only go so far with this. We can't interfere yet and to do so would hurt both Sora and Riku."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Newsflash, Sora is already fucked up, Roxas is loosing it, and Aros is too wound up in what's his name-"_

"_Kiru," she added helpfully._

"_Whatever! The point is Roxas is in Kai's arms instead of mine and it's bull with a capital B. Let me out of here Naminé!"_

"_Axel, I know. Do you think I'm comfortable with being apart of this."_

"_Don't give me that!" I said angrily. She couldn't play pity on me; I knew her to well. "You were in this the moment it started with those little sessions with Sora."_

_Naminé gave me an appalled look. "It brought you back didn't!"_

_Okay, I couldn't argue with that, but she wasn't going to win this; I hated losing far too much. "That may be true, but now you're just pulling strings and I can't even tell whose side you're on. Do you think that's worth it?" _

_Naminé lowered her head. "Look, I can't undo what is happening and neither can you. Sora and Riku put themselves in these positions and they have to work it out with only slight interference. You understand?"_

_I shook my head and stomped off to the balcony. Naminé couldn't possibly understand this any better than a spectator could. She didn't feel that bastards hands on Roxas. She didn't have anyone special that could make jealousy run through her like burning kerosene. I did. Every touch that Roxas felt erased a memory that I had made with the blonde. I could barely reach him anymore and it was pissing me the fuck off. He was mine and no one else's. I was seriously considering burning this dormitory down just to relieve some stress. The son of a bitch would pay for erasing the scores I had placed on Roxas's skin. After all, Naminé can't keep me here forever._

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act IV: Disconnection**

"_Take it back…"_

* * *

Sora finished the score for his ensemble using the recordings that Leon made. It seemed that having sex on the floor that morning improved their relationship. Leon seemed warmer to him and Sora felt like he had a better understanding with him. He placed the music into a folder and stood up to look in on Leon who was showing Rinoa's kid how to work the dishwasher. Sora smiled with amusement. Leon would make a wonderful father even if he was clueless as to how to treat a child. However, he doubted that Leon should keep her. She was Riku's child after all. He had no doubts about that anymore. She was quiet but she had this confident air about her whenever she did anything and her eyes were just so beautiful. It pained him to look in those eyes and know that they belonged to Riku. Still, the fault was not the girl's so he couldn't blame her. Besides, she was adorable, but he hated those damn pigtails.

"Kid?" he called.

She blinked at him and waddled over to him. He loved it when the three year old waddled. It was almost like she didn't have any balance what's so ever. He knelt down in front of her and took down her pigtails. She tilted her head in confusion and blew her bangs when the hair fell in her face. Too much like Riku. Sora took some of her hair and pulled it back using her ribbons to tie it out of her face. That was better. She smiled at Sora happy now that the hair wasn't obstructing her view. Sora beamed and watched her waddle away. Leon watched them with a small smile. At least Sora didn't bear any hatred toward the kid.

"Leon, I'm not sure I want to go home tomorrow."

Leon stopped what he was doing and went to Sora hugging him. Sora actually liked the shows of affection that Leon had begun to give him. "You can't hide in my house forever. I'll get sick of you eventually."

Sora smiled weakly. "I just don't know how to do this."

"Well you don't have to do it right now, so why don't you just calm down. Sit and work on your music. You can worry about Riku later."

"I can't help it. He's had my heart since I stabbed myself with Oblivion and I don't know what to do. I told you about that and I still don't know how to deal with him having that kinda hold on me."

Leon thought about it for a minute. That was a tough one but he could only think of a simple answer. "Take it back then."

Sora nodded slowly and plopped down on the couch. His mind mulled over what he would say to Riku. He couldn't think of anything except a question and that was why. Leon had told him that Riku was drunk but how was that an excuse. If Riku had come home when he was suppose to then it wouldn't have happened. If he would have stayed away from the drinks like he had promised then all this would've been a bad dream. Sora laid his head on one of the cushions not having the energy to do much else. Shutting his eyes he breathed out a weary sigh. He really did wish this was all a bad dream…

_"There are some things that can never be a dream, my love."_

Sora lay back on the sand with his finger tracing the edge of the full moon. "That doesn't stop people from wishing they were, Kai. You aren't upset about what did, are you?"

Kai leaned over Sora taking his wrist in hand and pressing his lips to it. It made Sora's breath hitch in his throat. _"Why would I be upset? You do what's best for you and what makes you feel happy, Sora. Besides, it feels better to not feel Riku's ghost looming over you every waking moment, yes?"_

Sora trembled when Kai bit his wrist lightly. "Yeah, I think I do. Stop that will you, it's distracting."

He laughed and released the captive wrist choosing instead to lay beside Sora. _"Now, it's time we met don't you think."_

"What do you mean? We already know each other, Kai."

_"Only in our dreams. I think it's time we got to know each other better."_

Sora sat up and looked down at him. "But you said I created you."

_"You did, and now you can take me further into your world by taking me into your heart. But if you aren't ready, then you aren't."_

"If I bring you into the real world…will that change anything?"

Kai shook his head. _"No, everything will be alright and I have not lied to you yet."_

Sora shut his eyes. "I'm not ready yet…"

He pulled the brunette to him in a soft hug. _"Then I can wait. I'm a patient man; take your time."_

Sora smiled to himself. "Can you...tell me what I need to do to bring you into our world? I want to think on it."

_"Nothing complicated. Simply take your heart back."_

"Take my heart back?"

_"Yes, take it back and be free."_

-------------------------

Riku opened his eyes to the twirling ceiling fan of his room. His body felt achy and almost numb as he sat up and rubbed his head. This feeling of forgetfulness felt similar to the night. He felt the other side of the bed searching for his lover but was met with cold sheets and a pillow. Oh that was right, Sora was still at Leon's house and it was still night. He blinked when he heard noises coming from outside the room. The door knob twisted and it was opened revealing Aros in only his black cargo pants with a playful smile on his face. Riku could see that the shadow had a slight glow meaning Sora was still too far away for him to cause trouble. Good, he almost got worried. The shadow crawled onto the bed right between Riku's legs.

**"Evening, Hikari," **Aros said in a breathy tone, his tongue darting out to lick Riku's earlobe. **"You slept so long; I thought you had been comatose."**

Riku gently pushed Aros away holding his throbbing had. "Not now, I'm not in the mood and you aren't in the condition. I can't remember how I got here from Naminé's"

Aros shrugged and lay on Riku's lap. **"You passed out at Naminé's. She helped me get you here and you've been out ever sense. She's be coming periodically to check up on you. Apparently, you've been at sports to much and it's finally catching up to you."**

"I passed out? Why isn't Sora here then?"

Aros's hand wandered to Riku's abs and rubbed them softly. **"I told him you would be alright and sent him on his way. After all, you can't make him miss a chance to complete his work. I won't allow that."**

"You're such a traitor, Aros." Riku said passively as he once again pushed Aros off of him and got up. He started grabbing random clothing from the floor and slipping them on as quickly as possible. "I need to see Sora, something's wrong."

Aros blinked and hugged Riku from behind. **"Why now, don't you want to wait until you aren't so groggy?"**

Riku roughly shoved Aros back on to. "Get off! I don't have time for this."

Aros narrowed his eyes and got up. **"That's always just like you isn't it. Pushing us away? Why do you do that to us?"**

Riku glared at him. "Don't start, Sora! I'm not in the mood to put up with you!"

**"I see you only call me by my real name these days when I say something you don't like. Well you know what? If you keep this up we're going to loose everything!"**

Riku stopped in his shuffling and slowly looked at Aros who had taken a step back. "You know something don't you? This bad feeling I have you know what it is."

Aros swallowed hard realizing he had been careless in his words and said far too much. **"I don't know what you mean. Riku-sama," **he said taking Riku's hand and pulling him close. **"Just forget that we had this argument. I'm worried about you and you need your rest." **He placed a hand on his chest. **"What beats here can break if you can't take care of yourself. Come back to bed and let me take care of you. Please?"**

Riku stared into his eyes feeling more relax thanks to Aros's spell but he still couldn't slip under it completely. The smell of blood was keeping the reality near. "Sora," he said slowly pronouncing both syllables. He could play Aros's game if he tried hard enough. He nipped at the shadow's neck hearing a soft gasp. Aros's sexual nature had always been his weakness. "If you don't know anything, then why do you smell like blood? If you give me the truth…" he caught Aros's ear between his teeth making the obsidian haired one cling to him and tremble. He slid his hand beneath the waist band of Aros's cargo pants and massaged the erection that was slowly forming there. "I'll fuck you." Aros bit his lip and rocked his hips slightly against Riku's hand. "Right here against the wall."

Aros shuddered digging his nails into Riku's arms. Shit, of all the rotten tricks he had to pull this one! It was only made worse by the fact that he was giving into it. A creepy thought came to him as he was hoisted against the wall. Riku was starting to think just like Kiru and that would be a bad change for him. Riku whispered against his ear. "Tell me what you know?"

Aros breathed heavily trying to fight the moans caused by Riku's grinding. The tension was far too much and he finally cracked. **"Fuck! Okay, dammit! I smell like blood because I finally got my hands on that little bitch Rinoa but I couldn't get your daughter! Happy?"**

Riku stopped his torture. "Daughter?! What the hell are you talking about Aros?"

Aros chuckled and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. **"Ahah! Oh right, I forgot to mention it. Rinoa's little tryst with you got her pregnant and she had a kid. I was hoping to get rid of her before you knew but it didn't work out that way. Now you know."**

Riku let Aros go causing him to fall onto the floor. "What the fuck! You knew about this the whole time and never told me."

A pissed off Aros got to his feet. **"I'm not obligated to tell you anything. If you would just stop pushing us away then I would be able to protect your relationship with Sora better than this."**

"How the hell am I suppose to keep this a secret when Rinoa's dead and her daughter is missing who just happens to be mine and how do I know she's mine?!"

Aros smirked. **"No one can mistake those eyes, Riku. eheh, she looks just like you and Rinoa has been sporting her around ever since…I wonder if Sora's seen her…"**

Riku froze at the suggestive tone in Aros's voice and immediately ran out of the room. Aros flinched when the door slammed and slid to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed hoping to calm his breaths. A conniving smirk slowly crossed his features and he looked up to the portal of darkness that opened within Riku's room. He tilted his head at the redhead that stepped through.

"It's about time, Aros. I'm tired of waiting."

**"Let's destroy the evidence and wreak a little havoc to get the blood going, shall we?"**

Axel brought his chakrams and smiled playfully. "I've needed a little stress relieving."

**"Good, burn it to the ground."**

"Gladly."

**----------------**

Riku raced to Leon's place ignoring the stares he was receiving from Saturday night club hoppers. His lungs were burning by the time he reached the burrow and made it to Leon's door. He was about to knock but something put a halt to that idea. Maybe it was the fact that it was nearly two in the morning. Instead something drew him to window that was still open wide enough for someone to slip though. His heart sunk into his stomach as the crazy urge to climb through it grabbed him. Following his instinct her climb through, finding himself in Leon's den. He was careful not to bump into anything and stealthily made his way through the dark house. He walked into the living room and saw a resting lump on the couch. Blue black hair spilled over the edge nearly covering her face and paled skin glowed in the moon light. Riku knelt be side the being and examined it closely. A little girl slept peacefully with her arm hanging from beneath the cover.

"You're so beautiful," Riku said with a soft smile. He knew who this girl was and once it completely sunk in that Sora had to have seen her. Did that mean he knew? No, maybe he could count on Sora's naiveté to bail him out of this once again. Yes, he was sure Sora didn't know. If he knew Sora, the brunette wouldn't hold it in.

He covered up the goose bumped arm and petted the girl's head before rising and moving on. Atleast he knew the kid would be tolerable. She looked like a sweetheart. A muffled cry coming from upstairs caught his attention. He walked up the stairs and the closer he got the more apparent it became that the noises where moans and cries of pleasure. Riku's anger bubbled all the way up to his throat when he recognized those cries as Sora's and to further massacre his pride, Sora had never cried out like that with him. How cliché of the door to be cracked! Still, his brain was just stuck on angry stupid as he approached and peered in.

There in the arms of another man was his Sora, his head tilted back beautiful over the edge of the bed while one hand gripped the sheets and the other clawed pleasure lines into Leon's back. His tanned legs were wrapped tightly around the older man's waist and Leon's face was buried in his beloved's neck. Riku wanted so badly to scream, break them up and splatter Leon's guts all over the walls, but the look on Sora's face. That's expression sinful innocence and absolute pleasure froze Riku at the door. And when Sora's beautiful eyes opened, he met them with a heart broken gaze. What he received in return was nothing but spite and a dark vengeance he had never seen in Sora's eyes.

Sora narrowed his eyes at Riku who stood frigid an angry in the cracked doorway. He had expected himself to be surprised and push Leon away but for some reason, the thought never crossed his mind. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Leon and continued to moan out his enjoyment for both he and Riku to hear. After all, Riku had it coming.

Riku trembled with rage as Sora completely ignored him and continued to betray. Each moan made him flinch and every arch the tanned body made crushed something inside him. But that look that Sora gave him let him know that Sora had found out his secret and there was nothing he could do. He backed away from the door and left quickly. He was such coward. He didn't even have the gall to interrupt them, to kick and scream and curse at them! He just left!

-----------------------

"So, this is the place?"

**"Yeah, I put what was left of Rinoa inside. Don't worry, I left her intact enough to be identified. No one will ever suspect that she was dead before she started to burn. Now do you thing, Axel."**

Axel stood in the middle of Rinoa's cozy house ignoring the smell of dead flesh that was coming from her corpse. He took the chakrams in hand with a wide grin on his face that was borderline sadistic and set them to spinning. In one swoop, he lit a glorious fire throughout the place sparing nothing in his rampage. He twirled and turned throwing the chakrams past anything that wasn't already on fire and enjoying the freedom at last. He always did find destructive arson soothing to the soul. Aros watched it all burn in sheer amazement and smiled at Axel who approached him more relaxed than he was before.

"All in flames, Aros." He said with a smirk.

Aros fanned himself. **"Let's go then before we burn too."**

Axel arched his brow. "You can feel the heat now?"

Aros paused. **"What?"**

"You just fanned yourself and…you're sweating."

Aros looked at his skin and found that was indeed sweating and the heat was actually making him feel dizzy. For the first time Axel saw Aros's calm façade slip and a slight hint of worry filtered into those malicious eyes of his, barely noticeable if you weren't staring.

**"We're disconnecting…"** Aros whispered more to himself. **"Come on. We need to go, I need to tell Kiru-sama what happening."** He said quickly disappearing into a portal of darkness.

"Whatever. Talk about confusing. Why can't you people just do things the easy way?" Axel murmured exited the building as well.

---------------------

Sora felt the morning sunlight filter into the window and groaned as he turned away from it. He snuggled closer to the warm body glad that Leon hadn't awoken before sunrise like normal. It was nice to cuddle once in a while. Sora rested his head against his neck and nuzzled the hair that tickled his nose and smelled of vanilla. Wait, vanilla? Leon never smelled like vanilla. A thin arm wrapped around Sora and a familiar voice that was definitely not Leon's mumbled in sleep. Sora opened his eyes to find his face nuzzled into bright blonde hair. His eyes widening, Sora pulled away very slowly and stared into the face of Roxas who slept peacefully against him. Okay this wasn't scary so he summoned what courage was left after waking to something like this and…screamed like a girl.

The blonde's eyes snapped open from the noise and he screamed when realized Sora was in front of him screaming his head off. He fell of the mattress landing painfully on his butt…his bare butt and Sora was naked as well. What the hell?!

"Sora, what the-! You're naked!"

"You're naked too!"

"What the hell's going on in here?" Leon exclaimed coming through the door which set off another set of screams from the two counterparts. Leon held his ears from the sound and was pushed out the door by Sora who had covered himself with a blanket. He stared disbelievingly at Roxas who covered himself in the bed sheet. Both spoke at the same time.

"What the heck is going on?"

Sora took a breathe telling himself to be rational. "Okay what to do you mean?"

"I meant why are you naked in Leon's house and why I'm not in my room!"

"First off, I'm not answering that, second I don't know ho you go here. I mean you're solid and I'm still here!"

Roxas got up looking around the room and snatched some of Sora's clothes pulling them on quickly.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm not standing around naked!" Roxas shouted pulling a shirt over his head.

Sora understood that feeling and went to grab different clothing from his duffle bag. "Look I don't know what the hell is going on but I do get the feeling that this is a bad thing."

"I'm not even sure how this happened. The last thing I remember was sleeping on the beach at Twilight Town!"

Sora sat down on the bed trying to think this through. How did he and Roxas separate? Did Aros get out too? If so, then where was he?

Roxas took a seat beside him and pushed Sora's head aside staring at the passion mark on his neck. He gave Sora a speculating face. "Riku didn't do that, did he?"

Sora blinked and shook his head dejectedly. "No point in lying. It was me and Leon. But, it didn't mean anything. I just needed to get some stress out and it made me feel so much better about what had happened."

"What happened? What was so extreme that it drove you into Leon's arms and not Riku's?" He couldn't believe that Sora had cheated on Riku. What was going on in his head. "If Riku finds out he'll pissed not that you don't deserve it after this! What was your problem!"

"Riku was the problem!" Sora yelled breaking down. He didn't even fight the tears as the fell full fold down his cheeks. "He cheated on me!"

Silence conquered the room and Roxas sat there speechless. Riku had betrayed Sora. That left a horrible taste on his tongue and he couldn't help but try to guess how it happened. He pulled the sobbing brunette to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry."

"No, that isn't the worst part. The worst part was that he cheated on his birthday, the night I had planned everything to be perfect and he got the girl pregnant!"

"Wait, that was three years ago!"

"I know! It was with Rinoa, Leon's ex. She had his child and she's in the living room right now. There's no mistake with it, she even had his eyes!" Sora cried burying his face in Roxas's chest. "How could he do this to me, Roxas? I did everything he wanted, every step I took was to be a good to him and he does this to me! Why? What did I do wrong?"

Roxas pet his mirror image and nuzzled the soft spikes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's okay, he doesn't deserve you. We'll get through this okay."

Leon stood outside leaning against the closed door. So that was Roxas and he had no clue about what had happened. He was just as lost as Sora had been about the whole thing. He shook his head at the sound of Sora breaking down finally. Leon knew it had only been a matter of time before Sora broke and now, the kid could start over. Still, Leon felt like he had taken advantage of Sora. Sora had said this was for the both of them. So that they could lick each other's wounds until they could move forward.

Doorbell ringing brought Leon out of his ponderings. He went downstairs hoping to get rid of whoever it was quickly. He wasn't in the mood for visitors. When he reached the bottom of the stairs "Kid" which Leon so affectionately named her stood at the open door staring at the man in the doorway. Leon paused staring at enraged oceanic eyes and knew right then and there that this was not going to be a good day at all.

"Where's Sora?"


	6. Chapter 5

"_Aros?"_

_I sat up quickly at the sound of my name being called. I looked around searching for the source of it and that was when I noticed I was home again. I was at Darkness Edge, dreaming again probably. I stood and breathed in the sea air's calming scent._

"_So, you've come back to claim me." I say softly.  
_

"_You look so beautiful when you're calm, my heartless."_

_Dread tugged at my chest and I knew that if I turned around I wouldn't be able to get away. The voice speaking to me was the quick silver that flowed in through my veins when Riku slumbered and if I were to look into those cruel eyes again, I would remember. _

"_You don't need me to remember the things you lost, Aros. After all, I don't need you anymore. I have my own Keyblade master. I've released him from the ties of you and that Nobody."_

"_What!" No, this wasn't the way he was supposed to do this. Have I misinterpreted his actions? "Then, this wasn't…"_

"_Oh, I see, you thought all of this was just my usual round about way to get you back." He laughed at me. "Kiru knew what I was doing all along and he was willing to let Sora go once you were separate. He had no intention of being put back in the prison Riku's mind and he certainly wasn't going to let you go. My, my, my, he didn't tell you anything at all, did he?"_

_Screw this, I wasn't about to be mind fucked a second time. "Then why go through all this? Why come to my domain and tell me these things? Unless, your plan isn't over is it."_

_He came towards me and it took everything in me not to show my fear as his hand brushed my skin. I shivered at the old memories that came with that touch. The calloused fingertips that were abused by holding a sword f some sort had always been gentle with me. His petal soft yet attractively firm mouth pressed gently against my own and I knew I was in such trouble. Dark promises of stolen sweets still lingered on my lips from our last encounter so long ago before I was born into Darkness Edge. Yes, I remembered now. _

"_You remembered what it was like before, when you and I lived in the light without all this manipulation and deceit. Don't you want that again?" _

_I remained silent. No, he wouldn't turn this on me! I had gotten far too strong and have come too far to be swayed into this again. I pushed away and hoped I could get back to my city where he could not reach me._

"_Aros, I've never lied to you. You trusted me without question once before. What is stopping you now?"_

_I pause and look over my shoulder. "It isn't that I don't trust you. It's just that…I don't love you anymore. I couldn't possibly love you because I found the light and darkness I need. Which is why, you'll never be able to keep Sora no matter how much you poison his heart and mind. Deep down, Sora and I are still the same person."_

_I heard him laugh and murmur when I walked away. "My dear shadow, it is because you are the same person that I know I will have Sora writhing beneath me, the way you once did."_

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act IV: Unchained**

_"Never..."_**  
**

* * *

Roxas stood outside Leon's house leaning against the wall of the house. He glanced at Leon who watched Kid play with a bear Aerith had gotten for her. He was glad she was way over there and not near the front the door. The yelling from inside was giving him a headache as he tried to discern how it all came to this. He needed to think clearly and inside was not the place to do it. Now that he had a chance to dwell on it, he hadn't thought clearly since he and Sora had been put back together again and that was dangerous. He had always been strategic in everything he did even if it was just relaxing, so what had stopped him from taking a moment to think. Oh right, someone was plaguing his mind so all the time he was supposed to be cautious against things like this, he was day dreaming about green eyes and…green eyes and… 

Roxas's eyes traveled along the grooves in the stone ground. He couldn't remember who he had been thinking about. No, not again! Memory was all he was, he couldn't be loosing it now. He had to think. Sora and Riku would never find themselves in a situation like this on their own so something was wrong with all of this.

"Careful, you think to hard and you'll over exaggerate things."

Roxas looked to Leon who had closed his eyes. "Leon, right? How did all this happen?"

Leon shrugged. "Like Sora told you, Riku got drunk on his eighteenth birthday and slept with my ex-girlfriend Rinoa. That's about all there is to tell of it."

"Riku really did fall into this on his own?" Roxas shook his head. "Something isn't straight about this."

Leon shrugged. "I thought the same thing from the start. Then I saw Sora's eyes the night before. They've been that way ever since and it seems they get lighter everyday. You noticed didn't you?"

"Yeah, they're lighter than mine now. It's a sign among nobodies. When we see someone loose their heart and are reborn as nobody and heartless, we see their eyes change until they turn into heartless. But this change that Sora is going through doesn't seem the same. He isn't becoming a heartless but still, he's turning into something else."

"What about you? Sora said you were his nobody, so how did you suddenly become separated?"

Roxas leaned back against the house again. "I dunno. I just don't get it. Riku, from what I've seen of him, would never do anything like this. He's too smart, so how could this happen. And Sora, no offense, would never cheat on him in revenge especially not with someone as close as you. Sora is naïve, not stupid. And with all of us joined together he is no where near tactless. Aros wouldn't even come near something like this no matter how perverse the little bastard is. This type of thing would be something that someone else would do. So what am I missing?"

Leon was about to say something but the shouting inside the house had gotten louder and had cut him off. They both glanced at the door actually listening since it was hard not to with the raised voices.

Sora tugged at his hair in frustration as Riku ranted at him. "I can't believe you would do something like this to me. Even when I caught you, you didn't even stop!"

"And that is worse than what you do! Riku do you realize how long I've been holding this in?! Three years of worrying and doing things to make you happy, and you know why? Because, dumb fucking me, I thought you were loosing interest in me. I thought you were being cold because of me! Forgive me if I thought our relationship problems had something to do with _us_ and not a third person!"

"I told you! I was drunk that night and if I was in my right mind I wouldn't have done it damn it!"

"You lied to me! There's no excuse Riku! I waited all night for you. I worked hard to make that night special and I worked repeatedly harder to keep you coming home to me! But no, you didn't think about that! You couldn't keep a simple promise to me that didn't even require much effort at all. I asked you not to drink. I asked you to be home because I wanted badly to give you whatever you wanted!"

"I know! I know, Sora! You don't have to keep repeating it."

"No! I'm not pussy footing around you anymore; I'm not keeping what's on my mind to myself. Do you want to know what's wrong with me? I'm tired, Riku!"

_You're the only one who accepts me…Riku_

"Every step I've taken has been to make up for how blind I had been to how you felt about me."

_Tell me what you desire Riku?_

"I've given you everything because I was always the guilty the one! I thought that you could never forgive me for making you wait for me. But I tried my hardest. I was happy and I knew you were too." Sora plopped down in a chair. "Riku, what's happened to us? Which is it? Is it because of our past or is it because of us that we're not connected anymore. Every day since that night, I felt us moving further and further away from us. As much as I don't want that, I don't feel like we're supposed to be together anymore. Everything is just falling apart."

"_There are some things that can never be a dream, my love."_

Riku wanted badly to approach him but knew that he shouldn't have. Once again he was completely at fault for causing Sora pain and this time there were no dark powers involved. It was his idiotic choices that had done this. He reached a hand out and touched Sora's shoulder as the brunette stared at the living room floor. He pulled back quickly when Sora pushed his hand away.

"_Now, it's time we met don't you think."_

"Don't. I don't want to do this anymore. Never again. Every time I look at you now, I see all the things that I sacrificed for you and what you've done. My heart doesn't beat for you anymore, Riku. It's beating on its own," he said quietly, touching his chest. He felt the beat there when he woke with Roxas in his bed. It was beating loudly from the stress of emotions. "I don't feel anything for you except pain. It's sad. I just thought...i thought you were the one for me. I was wrong. I can't...I can't love you anymore…"

_Kai…I'm calling…for you…_

------------------------

Aros swayed in his steps as his breathing escalated and his heart beat out of his chest. His head tilted back toward the moon and his amber irises rolled back beneath their lids as his body lost control and he begun to fall. As his mind went completely blank his final thought echoed to his other's mind. _Damn Sora…I thought you were stronger than this…_

Kai caught hold of the shadow as he fell into unconsciousness. The amusement turned into sheer pleasure at the thought that every thing was going his way. He stroked Aros's cheek and laid him on the white sand carefully. He kissed his former lover.

_"My dear shadow, you're opinion about the world we left behind will change. Sora will follow in your footsteps right into my arms and this time, I will never let him go. Not when he calls for me so desperately."_

----------------------

Naminé shut her eyes and touched her heart. She cringed when she felt Kairi wrestling within her. "Kairi, please…let me keep this body a little longer. I know that I am not your nobody, but don't reject me now that you know. Not just yet. Let the chains I created break."

"Havin some trouble there, Naminé?" Axel said, watching Naminé's struggle to contain Kairi's heart. "That's what happens when you play your old games and not hold all the cards."

Naminé leaned against the window ledge. "Axel please help me."

Axel sighed and went to her. He supposed he had to do something for her since she did save him from the darkness. He helped her to the bed and laid her flat on her back. Her eyes showed gratitude and she pulled her sketch book to her. Axel watched her sketch.

"You're not going to be in this picture you, are you Naminé?"

"No, Axel, I will not," she said softly. "But, Kiru asked for one more thing before I am separated from this body."

The redhead scoffed. "Everything is what Kiru says. I bet if he said to punch yourself in the temple you wouldn't even ask left or right side."

Naminé shushed him and continued drawing. "One more link to add to the chain that connects us, The Souls of the past, the Memories of the present, and the Hearts of the Future. This is the last act of treachery I'll perform against Sora."

Axel smirked. "I knew you couldn't give up using that power that quickly."

---------------

Riku didn't know how to react to so much at once. His heart broke when Sora uttered the words of separation and as he was walking away from the argument Sora fell unconscious behind him. Leon and Roxas barged in upon the thud of Sora's body and gave Riku an accusing look when the platinum blond reached for Sora. He shook the prone brunette and called out his name in distress receiving no response. Roxas tried as well but nothing came from the Sora save for shallow breaths. Leon called for Merlin and along with him came the others who were concerned for Sora.

Merlin did the best his magic could but could find nothing physically wrong with Sora that he could heal. He pushed up his full moon glasses and turned to the worried group. Clearing his throat, his voice reigned with a slight irritation and anger in his voice eyeing each and everyone of them save for Roxas who stood in solitude in the corner.

"Apparently our keyblade wielder is completely healthy physically. But," he said cutting off collective sighs of relief. "His heart is conflicted it. Something sort of mental and emotional stress has been bearing down him for a very long time! In a rush to free him of the stress, Sora has collapsed under the strain and has completely cut his heart's ties to us."

"But that can't be right? Why would he cut ties to us?" Yuffie asked with a hurt look. "We're his friends."

Aerith placed a hand on Yuffie's shoulder. "Is there a possibility that you could be wrong Merlin? We've never done anything to hurt Sora or cause him pain so why would he want to sever his ties?"

Riku averted his eyes and watched Sora sleep, his expression the same frozen sadness.

Roxas scoffed. "Some friends you all are."

All eyes turned to the blond save for Riku who kept his eyes forward. Roxas pushed himself away from the wall. He paced around each of them with cold accusing eyes. What kind of people were they to keep something like that from Sora.

"Each every one of you who is standing in this room has in some way hurt Sora. Or have you all forgotten this whole three years of secret keeping. Yuffie, when Sora asked you about that night and what happened to Riku, you told him that Riku never took in any alcohol and you promised him before hand that you would keep an eye on him. And you Cid…" His burning blue eyes turned on the older man. "You claimed that you would look after him as well since it was his first time out at a bar. But from what I could tell, you were just as hung over as Leon was when Sora talked to you the morning afterwards. Aeris, you even had the audacity to lie about what happened, claiming that Riku hadn't left with anyone, that Sora just hadn't seen him. That Riku had just simply forgotten about their date in the whirl of the party. What kinda friends has my other made?"

Guilty eyes lowered to the floor refusing to look at Sora or his blond look-a-like. Roxas looked over his shoulder at Riku. "But you, you are the guiltiest one here. How could you even try to put what happened with Leon in Sora's face after not only cheating but creating a child with someone else on your birthday, a night Sora had planned all by himself. Sora didn't lie; everything he had done in these past years that you've been together has all been for you! Riku, how could you have even thought to go against anything that Sora asked for your own wants? What kind of relationship did you think you had?"

Riku never looked back at Roxas and an eerie quiet fell over the room. Roxas understood then. No one else had known about Kid and Sora had been the one to find out in the worst way. No he knew what Kai was talking about when they spoke about Sora. Though, he still didn't understand why they just didn't tell the truth. Didn't they trust Sora to find it in that bright heart of his to for give them and put it to rest? Why was here no trust when it really counted?

Merlin pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "Well, this is quite unexpected. In any case, all of you should leave now. If you are the cause of any amount of this stress no matter how small your part, then Sora will not want to see you when he wakes."

No one argued and no one spoke. Silently they filed out of Merlin's house with more than just a conscience weighing down on them. Riku was the last to leave and he found small strength to lift his eyes to Roxas's. Those burning eyes told him that the blond was hurt too. That he had not just hurt Sora, but Roxas as well. He maybe even hurt Aros. Maybe that's why the shadow had continued to be so upset with him even after his promise to never let Sora know what had happened. Damn, he felt like a beaten dog, running away from his master with his tail between his legs.

"Roxas, please know that I never meant for this to happened."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "We mean for many things never to happen, it doesn't make it hurt less when it does. I think if we learned to keep our promises then nothing horrible would ever happen to people we care about," he said softly, almost to himself more than to Riku. "Maybe we can change things in another life…"

-------------------

Axel stared at the sky realizing this was the darkest night and most beautiful night he had ever seen. Not even the stormy nights in the world that never was were this dark. So was it true what they say? It is darkest before dawn? Axel smirked. He had a good feeling that things would get far darker before any light would shine through. He looked back at the sleeping Naminé who rested in bed, her sketch pad lying against her stomach. Speaking of the light, he wondered what it had in store for nobodies like he and Naminé. Would they wind up like Sora, split at every corner?

"Nah, I dare say we're nuts enough to stay sane through something like this, right namine?" he said knowing the girl could not hear.

"And that is why I chose you as my best friend."

Axel's eyes widened and he whipped around quickly, hoping it was though not believing. Emerald green met beautiful diamond blue. Roxas stood in the doorway nonchalantly eyeing him.

"You remember this time?"

"No amount of manipulation can take that promise I made you. You said lets meet in the next life. This is as good as any."

"Yeah, you're right…"

-----------------------------

Sora lay numb on the beach of Darkness Edge. Dried tears encrusted his cheeks and his voice was broken, nearly hoarse from his inner sobs. His heart had ached so badly when it returned to him but once he made the decision, it simply went numb and he felt so calm. His tears had ceased and his sobs had ceased. Everything was just floating like water and he was no longer falling away from everything. For once, his eyes were open and everything was so clear. Now, what to do? He suddenly missed Kairi very much. He missed how all three of them used to be when feelings weren't an issue. Kisses were disgusting and girls were weird. Kairi was a cool girl, she was like one of the guys. Sora felt himself laugh. He also missed the old competitive Riku who stuck it out through everything and admitted when he was wrong. The Riku that felt it was more fun to tell him the truth than to hide things from.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a keychain that he carried with him everywhere in the real world. A small orichalcum shaped crystal set into silver with heart encircling it. He chose to have Kupo make it three years ago for Riku. He had placed two links of his crown chain inside the mixture to be melted down for the silver and had chosen a perfect orichalcum crystal he had found just before their final battle with Xemnas. Its glowing color reminded him of Riku's cerulean orbs and the longer he stared at it the more he felt the ache return. Standing up to the best of his ability, Sora set his arm back and tossed the symbol of his love for Riku into the sea of his mind. He kept a reminder that in reality he would do the same to the real charm.

Sighing as if throwing away the charm were a great labor, Sora lay back down on the sand and stared at the starry sky. They seemed so dull tonight, just like he felt. What was he going to do now? He had never thought he would have to create a world with without Riku. His body was so weary and his mind was in a state of unrest. What would the others do without their precious keyblade master? He would still fight evil, he knew that much. God, he still had trivial things like college to worry about and his music competition. He still had to complete the score for his song. Most of all, he wanted to take care of Kid. He cared about the girl no matter how her eyes haunted him. He had grown a parental attachment to her and didn't want her to get lost in all this mess. So many things to worry about, even with the pain gone he still felt unable to find peace. How could anyone rest with so much on their mind?

"_Shh...it's alright Sora…" _gentle hands touched his cheeks and a kiss rested upon his forehead. _"It's alright…to close your eyes for now. I will be at your side when you wake."_

His eyes closed his tired eyes. "It hurts Kai…"

"_Don't worry, you're mine now. I will never let anything hurt you again."_

_------------------- _

Konoko: I am so sorry about how long this took me. I'm disappointed in myself about how slow I'm putting this story out. But college is wearing me down and plus I've got a job now so it's been hard to balance it all and try to keep up with my fic. I'm beat. But I WILL NOT give up because I love this story just as much as my reviewers do and as long as I do it won't die. Besides we're getting close to the end anyway. Yes that's RIGHT! I'm making a trilogy! After all, I cant fit all my ideas in this one section of the story. I'm not the type to pack 30 or so chapters into one story unless they are extremely short. So REVIEW and more of the plot shall be revealed in the next chapter! Yes!


	7. Chapter 6

Konoko: ello I'm back and thank god i found a beta person. Special thanx to jazzu-chan. when i get a chance I'll draw a pic for ya. Anyway, a few more chapters left before this is over and then I move on to the next part. This will be an interlude like Hitoshirezu. It will be called "Aozora no shita" (Below the blue sky) so look out for it when this story's done. And don't worry. I need true emotions was dark for a reason. I just didn't realize how dark it would get until i got into it. anyway you'll enjoy the next part. but you'll have to be patient

Thank yous to all the reviewers. keep up the comments, they help curve the directions of the story

_I never thought there would come a day that I would be fine if Riku was not there. But as I'm held in the arms Kai, I feel like there's a chance that I never needed him. I don't remember when I began to feel this way about him but I know it began when we first met. So many things held those feelings down when I was with Riku, but now…_

_I wonder how bad that makes me, being able to let go of Riku in the arms of someone else. I mean, here I am, lying on a beach within my dreams and for the first time in a long time, I feel so at peace. I don't even flinch nervously when Kai kisses my head, my closed eyes, my cheeks, and…my mouth. His mouth is so soft almost feminine but the power behind it cannot be mistaken. Strange, I don't have any problems with kissing him back. My skin tingles at the feel of Kai's hands moving beneath my shirt over my side so gently. Reminds of Leon in how careful he is with me but he's not hesitant at all. The idea of how long he's waited here for me gives no doubt about how much he wants this. _

_He said I was his…yes, that's what I want. I want to belong to someone who would choose me above all trifling mistakes. Who wanted me not because we were supposed to be together but because it was what he wanted…and what I wanted. _

_I gasp, my head clouding as pearl teeth sink into the joint of my shoulder and neck. When had he gotten there? Oh right, this our dream plane, he can do what ever he wants. Funny, when did it become ours? My thoughts are gone when his hands wash over me with ghosting caresses in some places and firm squeezes in other. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew exactly what to do. He slowly rolled me onto my back and removed my shirt not stopping for anything. Kai leaned forward and played a hot tongue over my chest around each of my nipples in slow agonizing circles. I rake the sand, getting it caught in my nails, but I don't care as long he keeps going._

_He smirked against my skin and slid lower dipping his tongue with perfected patience into my navel making me squirm beneath him but not enough to seem that desperate. Even I have a little restraint. Being with Riku taught me that. I'm finding it difficult to figure out how he keeps getting my clothes off with out my knowledge; no one was that talented not even in my own head. Still, when I glance down he already has my pants undergarments completely off. Like I said, he's talented. He sits up looking down at me like a wealthy collector admiring a peace of artwork. Why does he look at met that way? What does he see when looks at me? _

"_Do you really want to know, Sora?" he asked touching my face. "What I see?"_

_I nodded slowly and he kissed me again. "When I look at you, I see the world falling apart, devastated by your beauty. I see the white wings which root straight from your heart in which you wrap your loved ones in and protect them. But your eyes, they are like cool stones wrought from the furthest sky set to sooth the scars of unworthy souls. When I look at you Sora, I see an angel. Only fools could be wrapped in your wings and not able feel the softness of your feathers. Would you allow someone so undeserving as me to be wrapped in those silken wings?" _

_I stare at him with unbelieving eyes. No one had ever said anything so endearing before, not even Riku had the eloquence such as this to say anything remotely similar. He brushed his thumb over the edge of my eye and I felt something wet there. I didn't realize I had cried. I thought I couldn't cry anymore tonight yet somehow he had managed it. Sometimes I believe I really am a girl. Kai laid against me and I feel the warmth of his skin. He's naked? Dumb talent! Then again that warmth feels so nice. I wish for a moment that we could get closer but this skin of ours is in the way. That's okay; I've always been one never to ask for more than I could get…_

"_Sora, stay with me…let me love you."_

"_Kai…I…"_

_What's this feeling I have…?_

"_I love you, my angel of dawn. Please stay with me; stay where I can reach you."_

_I see. He's the one I want..._

"…_I love you, kai"_

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act V: Time's up.**

"_Everything will be alright"_

* * *

"Axel, slow do-umph!" Roxas was silenced with a searing kiss as he was pressed hard against the hallway wall. They were still in the girls' dormitory and Roxas had wanted to be alone, although he hadn't meant this. He was still conflicted about some of the memories he had lost about the redhead. He knew a name and a face. The only thing that came to mind was that they were best friends but that was all that he remembered. What kind of friends were they?

He pushed Axel back and took in a shaky breath. Axel arched his brow, confused. "You can't be confused now, Roxie."

"I'm not confused, I just only remember certain things and this isn't one of them," Roxas said breathlessly. "I came here so I could remember.'

Axel touched his face and slid his fingertips down the blonde's neck. "Uh-huh."

"And I rather not do anything weird before I remember you c-completely." Roxas stuttered slightly at the hand that drew up his shirt.

"Uh-huh."

Roxas's face turned crimson when the redhead got to his knees and drew his tongue along the fine lines of Roxas's chest. He couldn't help but let a moan slip when that burning mouth closed around his nipple.

"You d-didn't hear a w-word I said." Roxas moaned tilting his head back.

"Uh-huh." Axel stood and pinned the blond against the wall, taking Roxas's face in hand. "Look, last time I left you on your own, you wound up with no memory and ended up fused with your other again. I refuse to let that happen again. No one is going to erase the burns I'll leave on you tonight."

Roxas blush as those thin, but surprisingly strong arms encircled him and held him possessively close. Axel kissed his hair. "I won't let anyone take you from me again. I'll send them to ash before they try."

Roxas rested his head against the redhead's chest burying his face into the familiar fiery warmth. He knew this was right; there was no mistaking that. He could let it pass that he couldn't remember everything about this man with emerald eyes.

"I believe that's really why I chose you, Axel. I know everything will be alright now."

------------------------

Riku entered his room late that night after taking a walk to clear his head. His mind was nothing but a jumble of guilty depression, anger cocktail. He barely had the clarity to slip his key into the lock. He came in to find a figure collapsed on the floor with a toppled chair lying next to them and turned on the light. Riku's eyes widened when the light revealed a prone Aros. He picked the shadow up and held him in his arms still feeling some form of guilt about the way he acted towards this part of Sora. Once again, he had shunned Aros even when he thought he had been good to him. He shook the body gently trying to rouse him.

"Aros? Aros what happened? Aros, come on!"

He let out a breath of relief when the amber eyes fluttered open and looked up at him unfocused.** "Kiru-sama?"**

Riku looked down at him in confusion. "Aros, it's me, Riku."

The shadow blinked a few times and weakly buried his face Riku's chest. **"Riku, it's you. Funny, I think I should be angry with you but I can't. Not right now…Sora has let you go, hikari. Why did you let that happen? I told Kiru that you and he were stronger than that. You both made a liar out of me, and my love had been right. I shouldn't have been so blind by how much I cared."**

"What are you talking about? Aros, did you hit your head?" Riku said picking up the shadow and putting him in bed. "Who is Kiru?"

"**I thought all this was over once we had been born into Darkness Edge. I thought it was over, I guess I was wrong."**

Riku couldn't make heads or tails of what the disoriented shadow was talking about. He simply sat on the edge of the bed with Aros and ran his hands through the obsidian hair. It was strange to be able to touch the shadow knowing that Sora was somewhere else. What made them all separate? He still continued to wonder what to do about the situation with Sora; how to heal it. There really wasn't much he could do as long as Sora was unconscious at Merlin's. Maybe that was affecting Aros as well and why the shadow felt so warm so suddenly. It was almost like he had a fever.

"Aros, you're burning up," Riku said rising. "I'll go get a cold towel."

"**No, Riku-sama, I'm fine. Don't leave." **Aros whispered sitting up. He wrapped his arms around Riku's torso. **"Please, don't leave me alone again, Riku."**

Tears filled amber eyes and rolled down pale cheeks. Riku could only stare at the shadow but he turned in Aros's arms and pulled him close. This feeling of foreboding crept upon him and literally attacked him as he held a crying Aros. He had never seen anyone as powerful and manipulative as Aros break down that way.

"He's scared, that's why"

Riku snapped his head to look over his shoulder. A hand reached over to pet Aros in a soothing manner that made him relax in Riku's hold. A head rested on Riku's other shoulder and it took everything in him not to bolt from this situation. He looked into eyes similar to his own yet lighter in hue. He couldn't what froze him there was the mirror image of him pressed against his back.

"You…"

The Riku doppelganger smirked at him. "You remember me now."

"That day…" Riku's eye widened.

"When you touched the heart of your world in the secret place, I was born."

"I remember. I thought you were just a voice in my head, leading me into the darkness," Riku said growing angered. "You're the reason I was separated from Sora in the first place."

He nodded and took a bow. "My name is Kiru, it's a pleasure to meet you, my other. However, I was not responsible for the decisions you made. I simply told you that there were worlds beyond this one and you took it if from there. Thanks to me, you are as strong as you are. The decisions in the beginning, you never made. I made them for you and a good thing too, or you may have never lost that pure arrogance and obsession with staying ahead of Sora that you had. Think of me as your guardian angel."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Well, you haven't lost all of the arrogance. I'm going to help you retrieve Sora's heart though it will be tricky with all the wrong you've done. I think I shouldn't have stopped guiding you, my fault for putting blind faith in you."

Riku glared at the other man. "So you're the one behind all this."

"Wrong again, the one behind this is never me. Let's just say he and I are playing a serious chess match and thanks to my arrogant king, my pawns are having trouble maneuvering and I have lost my queen to him. Luckily for you, I hate losing and I don't mind cheating to win. That's why I'm stepping in now. Besides, I wish to protect my dark angel from him and you will take yours back."

"So how do we do that?"

Kiru smirked. "Glad you see it my way. Here's the alternative to letting Sora go…"

----------------

Sora's eyes opened to the winter sun's rays shining on his face. He sighed and blinked to focus to his eyes. Warmth curled into his ribs shifted and moved closer to him. He raised his head to look and found Kid nestled into his side with a blanket over her. Guess his feelings for her weren't one-sided. He petted her head and sat up carefully as not to wake her. Sliding out of bed he allowed her to curl into the warm pillow he had been lying on.

"What am I doing at Merlin's house?"

"You outright passed out that's what you're doing here young man!"

Sora looked back at the old man who rushed to him and ushered back to a chair. He began checking him over like a creepy doctor on house call. Sora swatted at him.

"I'm fine, Merlin. I just had a fainting spell."

"I'll say! You've been out since yesterday. Anyway, one of your teacher's came to see you."

"My teacher?"

He smiled when he saw Nora standing timidly on the far side of the room. She smiled and gave a small wave. Merlin checked over Sora one more time and then took his leave. Nora walked over and gave him a motherly hug.

"I was worried when I tried to contact you and you didn't answer," she said softly. "Merlin said that you had had a breakdown and I came as soon as I could."

"A break down, so that's why. I'm fine now, Ms. Nora. I just needed to get rid of some emotional baggage, that's all."

She watched him curiously and nodded. "Come take a walk with me. It's snowing today so the air is fresh. It will make you recover faster."

"Uh, okay."

They walked in a pleasant silence that Sora enjoyed. He was so at peace now after the night before. Nothing was bothering him now; not even the events of the other day. He knew he would be alright as long as Kai never went away and he would take care of Kid though he hoped that Riku would show some interest in the girl. Even if he didn't, Sora didn't care; he'd keep her anyway.

"So what happened?"

"Hmm?" Sora said not hearing her.

"What happened to you Sora? You seem light as a feather."

"Oh, I, uh, broke up with Riku."

"What? After all this time you've been together. What made you do that?"

Sora laughed like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. "He cheated on me with a woman. Not only that, but he had a kid with her too which I'm taking care of now." He continued to laugh while Nora only stared at him disbelievingly. His laughter died and he looked down at the snow with a soft sad smile on his face. "When I think about it, laughing at it is the only thing that keeps me from crying over it. I can't believe it's really over between us, my first time being really in love and it ends up like this."

Nora shrugged. "It happens more often than you know Sora. I think you're very strong to be able to let go that way."

"It's really not about being strong," he murmured softly. "It's all just knowing everything will alright. As long as you believe that, you never really have problems."

Nora smiled and gently hugged Sora. "You remind me a lot of my son. He use to be sick a lot but he kept telling me that he would get better and kept smiling the way you did. But sometimes just smiling isn't enough. I don't think you've really let go yet, Sora. But I believe you'll get there."

He smiled at her and kept walking. They continued on until the most beautiful sound reached Sora's ears. It sounded a lot like string music, a cello and it was slow, beckoning, calling out to them. Nora wondered why Sora had suddenly stopped. He seemed entranced by something but she couldn't see what he was staring at. Sora felt the notes caress his heart like no others had before and he followed their calls. He walked away from Nora with out a second glance and traversed through the snow filled park. The louder and louder the music became the more enthralled Sora became. He felt so light like his feet weren't even touching the ground. Was it the melody that did this?

He came across a man sitting at a bench with his back turned, the neck of his instrument resting against his shoulder as his arm swayed to and fro to the rhythm. Sora was caged by that sound but that didn't stop him from recognizing the mercuric highlights in the raven ponytail. Still Sora couldn't move. He felt that if he moved, this mirage of music and fantasy would leave with the winter breeze. To his dismay the ensnaring song came to an end that made Sora shudder on the last note. The man put down the bow and looked over his shoulder revealing silvery eyes that blended with the artic setting around them. Silence reigned over them in the falling snow. Sora couldn't think of what to say no matter how many things came to mind. The only thing that fell from his lips was a name that brought all his comatose memories to surface and put a conspicuous blush onto his cheeks.

"Kai…"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "You called and I came, Sora."

Sora felt the shiver run up his spine at hearing this voice for the first time against his ears. He walked forward slowly, still afraid of his mirage theory. He gained more confidence when Kai extended his arms in welcome. Sora ran into the open arms and was enveloped in real solid warmth for the first time in a long time.

"You really came," Sora whispered. "I didn't think any of it was real but you're here."

"I'm hurt, Sora," Kai said with amusement. "You really thought I would abandon you? I would never, not even for the world. I know better than to let someone like you go, angel."

Nora watched from a distance. So this was how Sora was getting over Riku, but who was this? She had never seen him around before and she'd never known anyone to have such pale eyes. It made her blood run cold when his eyes fell on her. His smirk chilled her to the bone but his voice was so different. Like falling rain that held her in place no matter how much she didn't want to stay.

"Angel, who might this be?" He asked smoothly.

Sora blinked as if slightly dazed and looked back at Nora. "Oh she's my music teacher. Miss Nora, meet Kai," he said smiling brightly.

Nora nodded slowly not wanting to get to know this person anymore did she already did. "It's nice to meet you."

Kai gave a charismatic smile and came to her. He lifted her hand gently and kissed the top with a slight brush of his lips. "Such beautiful hands you have, worthy of teacher who knows an angel of music when she sees it. It is a pleasure to meet the woman who has taught my angel the art of heaven."

Nora shuddered out fear more than anything else. She had felt the firmness in his hand letting her know that one flick of his wrist and she'd never play piano again. "Such things you say. Are you an artist, Mister Kai?"

"I am simply an admirer of all things beautiful that world can not see itself. I was able to see this angel of dawn when no one else could. However, you saw him first. That something to admire in you."

Nora saw Sora blush at the way Kai spoke of him. She didn't trust this man at all but he made Sora happy and made him smile from what she could see. She should she say anything to him about her feelings or…

Kai's eyes met hers in a temporary lock and all thoughts of speaking left her. He released her hand and walked back to Sora wrapping his arms around him. She blinked and looked at Sora. "Sora, I'm glad you're okay. I hope to see you for practice tomorrow. I want to hear your song for auditions. But right now, I have to go take care some things. I am a teacher after all."

"Oh…okay, Miss Nora. I'll be there tomorrow then."

She nodded with a distant look her eyes and turned to walk in the other direction. Sora tilted his head at Kai. "She's never acted that way before. She usually tries to stay longer cause she's a pretty boy freak. Kinda like my mom."

"Ah, then it's a good thing she has things to do. I don't want to be watched on our first day together." He took Sora's hand. "There's so much I want to show you. I think the best place to do so is the planetarium."

"The planetarium?"

"Yes, the place where you first saw my home."

------------

"So that's the bastard?" Riku asked watching Sora and Kai enter the planetarium.

"Yes, but be careful what you say. If I know him well enough he already knows we're here."

"How can I stand here like this?"

"You don't have to stand here because this is not where we need to be. Let Kai have his fun. Aros told me that the charm is still on Sora so we'll have to wait until he comes home tonight."

"How do you know he will?"

"How do I know your lover better than you do?"

Riku fell silent. His shadow was starting to get on his nerves. "So what do we do for now?"

"We go to see Naminé before our time runs out. I fear for her sanity."

"Naminé's in this too?!" Riku exclaimed angrily.

"You're lucky that she is and that she is on our side. Trust, if Kai lured her to him we would all be serious danger, or did you want Sora to forget about you completely. Even worse, perhaps have your heart shattered. No my friend, Naminé is gift to us. She has a something for us but we should hurry while she still has a hold on Kairi."

"Kairi?"

Kiru sighed. "You talk and think far too much for your own good. For once, let me handle things. I'll lead, you follow and I swear you'll have Sora back."

Sighing, Riku left Sora to the whims of another man and followed Kiru's directions. He went to the girl's dorm and went up to Naminé's room hoping to get this over with quickly without snapping at the girl. When no one answered he tested the door to find it unlocked and slipped inside. Pictures upon pictures were scattered in the room. Kiru stepped into the room behind Riku and looked around.

"She's been very busy, just like I asked of her. She's truly a good friend. You should trust her more often than not. You don't have to bare your burdens alone. For instance, she could've altered everyone's memory of that night, including yours and Rinoa. Then again, that's too dark of an approach for you Riku. After all, you are trying to stay in the light."

Riku glared at him. "Forgive me for not being like you."

"Oh, we're more alike than you know, Riku," Kiru said with a smirk. "Naminé? Where are you?"

A small sigh caught their attention. "I'm here."

Kiru went around behind the headboard of Naminé's bed and saw the angelic blond sitting awkwardly on the floor with a bloodied lip. He knelt down beside her and touched her face gently. She winced when he brushed over her swelling red cheek. Kiru shook his head at her and pet her head.

"What am I to do with you, Naminé?"

She gave a weak smile. Riku just watched the short interaction between them and realized that they had to have known each other for a longer time than he had known her. He could tell by they way they looked at each other. Kiru looked back at him with annoyance.

"Don't just stand there, go get a towel!" Kiru snapped.

Riku jumped slightly and did as he was told leaving them alone. Kiru looked back and Naminé once Riku was out of the room.

"How long do we have?"

"I don't know, maybe tonight maybe tomorrow. I think he'll try to take him as soon as possible."

"I thought I told Axel to watch over you."

Naminé smiled. "Roxas came. You know how Axel is. I let them go and stay sleeping. But I hadn't counted on the chains breaking so quickly."

"Then?'

"Yes, she's out and I don't think I can stay much longer without Sora."

Riku had been standing quietly behind them and pushed himself to interrupt. "Naminé, what do you mean you won't stay longer."

Kiru took the chilled towel from him and began to clean Naminé's face. Naminé closed her eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, Riku. But everything I've done has been with good intent. I just couldn't finish it before she broke free."

"Find out what, Naminé?"

Kiru picked Naminé's tired form from the floor. "Save this discussion for another time, Riku."

"No! Tell me now! I'm tired of being left in the dark, damn it"

Kiru smirked and looked at Riku "Now you know how Sora felt, don't you Riku. As for Naminé, she just wanted to explain her connection to Roxas and Sora, that's all."

---------------

Axel played with the soft blonde spikes of Roxas's mane. He wasn't even mad that Roxas didn't remember everything; as long as the blonde knew his face and name he was alright. That's what made him, Roxas, and Naminé unique. They were all born different and they all new what real emotions were. He smiled when Roxas curled against his body and nuzzled his chest. He traced his fingers over the minor burns he had left on the blonde's torso. Axel never did anything to hurt Roxas but sometimes, you just get carried away.

"Axel…"

The redhead looked down at the sleepy sky blue eyes that gave him a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong…with Naminé…"

"Nah, don't worry about her. Everything's going to be alright."

--------------------

Sora shuddered when Kai nipped at his earlobe. "Someone will see us, Kai!"

"Tenshi, didn't you notice?" Kai whispered lustfully. "No one else is here. I made sure of that." He kissed Sora's skin while the star show played on. "I want show you my world. How it would be, if you came with me, angel."

"How…it would be…"

"Yes, a world of no more darkness. I'll give you my obsidian jewel where the days are bright and warm and the nights are cool and full of life. Every star in the sky will be yours if you wish it. You can keep Kid. You and her both live in the light forever. Just say the word and it is all yours."

"I…"

A small clinking sound caught their attention and Sora looked down. Riku's charm lay halfway outside his pocket. Sora carefully picked it up and looked at it with clouded eyes. It sparkled in the moving light of the room and reminded him just what he was letting go of.

"I can't…I still…Riku…"

Kai narrowed his eyes momentarily and leaned in close to Sora's face capturing the brunette's eyes.

"I won't make you forget him, Sora. But please, for my sake and yours, let go and leave it all behind."

"I…can't-" Sora was silenced with deep alluring kiss that took away all thoughts of refusal. The key charm slipped from his grasp and lay upon the floor…forgotten…

"_You see Aros, he truly is just like you. He just wants to live in the light."_

_ --------------_

Konoko: I know what you're thinking, has riku lost sora for good? What dark things lie in store for our main characters now that these decisions have been made? wooo you have to review to find out._  
_


	8. Chapter 7

_The day I fell into my darkened sleep_

_Was the day I found the angel's keep_

_I was cradled and loved by heaven's call_

_Yet feared and revered by hell's all_

_Walking the twilight of Darkness's Edge_

_Can't help wondering where I've been lead_

_Hand in hand with a beautiful stranger_

_Smiling at him, I wonder if I'm in danger_

_Arms around me tight, in a country that has yet to be mapped_

_Alone and helpless in these arms, I finally know…I've been trapped_

_No more fears, no more lies_

_I need true emotion...  
_

"_I'll blot this world from existence just for you, angel. No one will ever possess the light you hold inside this heart that now belongs to me."_

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act VI: Past the Point of No Return**

"_Goodbye…"_

* * *

"Oh, no…" Naminé whispered looking out her window.

Riku stood out on the balcony with widened eyes at the sky. "What the hell is going on?"

Kiru leaned casually against the railing. "It's starting. We'll see how Sora's 'friends' handle having history repeat itself. As for you, we need to find Sora before Kai takes him away from this world. Come on."

The world had turned to dark like someone had pulled the stars from sky and blotted out the sun. The inhabitants of Radiant Garden had stopped their daily routines to turn their heads to the sky. The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee watched the darkened sky from outside of Merlin's house. The stars had begun to fall from the sky and a swirling vortex had opened in the black sky brought painful memories to mind. The committee couldn't move. Yuffie's brave exterior began to crumble as the vortex widened and thousands of shadows began to rise from the ground around them.

"No," she whispered gaining everyone's attention. "Not again…" she fell to her knees and Aerith went to comfort her.

Leon pushed the girls back to the door of Merlin's house as the shadows grew in number. Cid shoved them inside where it was safe.

"Nice time for a fuckin' break down, Yuffie!"

Yuffie covered her face in shame and fear. Leon couldn't blame her; even he was starting to feel like a child again. The shadow heartless swarmed through Radiant Garden latching on to unsuspecting victims and snatching their hearts away. Leon pulled out his gunblade and batted several of them away from Merlin's front door but they continued to overpower him. He was knocked down by neo-shadows who had quickly joined the ranks of heartless. They latched on to his legs and arms pulling the Gunblade from his reach. The Neo-shadows jumped into the air in murderous intent and Leon shut his eyes to the death that was to come. Instead he heard the deep singing of iron and felt his hair flow to the side from the force of wind. He heard the sound of a blade connected with the shadows' body. A familiar grunt reached his ears and the vibration of something heavy panting itself into the ground fell upon his senses.

"Cloud…" he whispered before his eyes even opened again. He sat up slowly and his steely gaze landed on a black clad back crouched on the ground and wispy blond hair that rested against it. Leon stood up and stared at the blonde as the phoenix rose slowly and turned to look at the lion with his bejeweled Prussian blue eyes.

The lion swallowed as the phoenix continued to stare him down with his piercing gaze. Cloud tossed Leon his gunblade as peace offering and a promise to talk later. Leon caught it and nodded before turning around to face the other heartless. He closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips when he felt the familiar warmth of Cloud's back pressed firmly against his own. Just like old times.

--------------------------

Riku ran ahead of Kiru who carried a weakened Naminé on his back. He sliced his way through the heartless with Way to Dawn clearing a path for them. He glanced back and Naminé, finding that she looked worse by the second. Kiru seemed to be more concerned about her out of the two them. He hung onto her carefully, not allowing her to skip or fall. What was the extent of the relationship between them, he wondered as he hacked away at the shadows who tried to slow their path. People were screaming and children were scattered trying figure out why their parents were turning into these dark things. Riku cringed at the sound that he had heard countless times in the darkness when Ansem used him. No more, when he got Sora back, there would be no more of this. He was tired of this happening and he wanted everything to just be normal again. He would take Sora and go back to Destiny Islands where they belonged!

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't seen the shadows that crept up upon Kiru's back and he screamed a warning as they moved in on their assault.

"Kiru, watch your-" he fell short as kiru stood unfazed by the heartless who had completely fallen to peaces.

Kiru smirked and looked over his shoulder. "Glad you could make it, Yoru no Tenshi."

Riku's eyes fell on a crouched shadow which happened to be Aros in his purest form. The darkness fell away from Sora's shadow and he smirked. "You thought I would leave this all to you, Kiru-sama." Aros smirked and grabbed a heartless by the throat before it had a chance to spring upon him. He slung the neo-shadow into a group of others that approached. "If you really want Naminé to do this, then you need to hurry. Our little angel isn't looking so well."

Naminé opened her eyes partially showing how dark and purple they had become. "I'm not dead yet, Aros. I'll make it. I promise."

The dark boy nodded and pressed them on. Riku fought beside the shadow who had pulled his dark keyblade. What had Aros called it? Nightmare's End. Even as Riku fought with is own expertise he couldn't help but notice how skilled Aros truly was with a keybade. He was even better than Sora and Sora had natural talent and hardened experience. It made the question of how long had he been using a keyblade popped into his head. Aros's blade skills were better than his and Sora's combined and he could say the honestly because the shadow slew the heartless faster than he had been doing. He could even do the strike raid without having to wait for the keyblade to come back. It simply boomeranged to where ever he was.

They finally made it to the planetarium to find it swarming with heartless, all their eerie eyes focused on them. Riku stood still beside Aros who let out and exhausted sigh. "This is just ridiculous. Even Kai is not this excessive."

"Of course he isn't, this little roadblock is someone else's idea," Kiru spat.

The ground rumbled beneath their feet and they looked at each other in question. Suddenly, fire and light engulfed the heartless that covered the planetarium leaving everything in smoke and ash. Aros looked at Riku in a slow turn. Riku shrugged and Aros shook his head in disapproval. In the smoke they could hear coughing and they saw two figures emerge from the black clouds.

"I hate you, you fuckin' pyro!" Roxas exclaimed between coughs. "That was entirely unnecessary for a handful of heartless, especially for a joint attack!"

The redhead laughed as Roxas doubled over to push the remaining ash from his lungs. "Hey, it got the job done! And you're in one piece so stop complaining.

Aros tilted his head at them with a smirk on his pale face. "So glad you could join us gentlemen. Thank you for clearing a path for us."

"Ah it was-" Axel began but was cut off by Roxas.

"We didn't do it for you! Anyway, we needed to let Riku know that we didn't find Sora anywhere inside!"

Riku's eyes widened. "What?!"

Axel shook his head. "There was no trace of him in there. Means this Kai guys has other plans that we didn't anticipate, Kiru."

Kiru smirked and slid Naminé off his back. "Go on, Nami."

Naminé got to her feet and Kiru steadied her so that she could watch. She walked toward the planetarium and reached out her hand into mid air. "I've found them." Naminé closed her hands around the air and a white chain appeared with in them. "Sora's memories, Roxas memories, Aros's memories…and mine shall come together for the chain of fate."

The chain glowed and Riku's eyes widened as it lengthened but the strangest thing happened. It didn't lead toward the planetarium. It led to behind them. They all turned to see Kai standing there with a sleeping Sora nestled in his arms. His piercing eyes landing on Naminé who held the chains tightly in her grasp. He smirked.

"You break them and you die, Naminé."

Kiru looked back at Naminé. "She has no intention to neither break Sora's heart nor alter his memories. If that is the case, you don't know what she can do with these chains of memories."

Riku interjected at this point because he really didn't give a damn what they were talking about. He stepped forward pointing Way to Dawn at Kai.

"What have you done to him?" Riku demanded.

Kai cuddled Sora's face lovingly against his own. "Nothing he didn't want me to do. Calm yourself Riku, do you truly think I would harm her. Why would I make him pay for the sins that are your own?"

The ground rumbled beneath Riku's feet and a blast pure darkness burst through the ground into Riku's stomach knocking him dead into Axel. Axel set him up straight shaking his head.

"You'd think you'd be smarter, kid," he said apathetically. "Only you would try something stupid like piss of the hostage taker."

"You know Riku; you can talk to him if you wish. That is, if he still cares enough to listen to one who has broken his heart."

Kai tilted Sora's face towards him and whispered something in his ear. Riku's eyes widened when Sora's eyes opened showing beautiful crystalline blue eyes, a far cry from Riku's beloved azure blue. Kai set him down but kept his arms around his waist. Sora looked down at Riku meeting eyes with his lover who stood with wide eyes and outstretched hand. Sora stared with unfeeling eyes.

"Sora, please, come back to us. Please come home with me. We'll go back! We'll go home, back to Destiny Islands. We'll take Kid with us and everything will be alright. I promise everything will be alright."

"Everything's aright…" Sora whispered. He closed his eyes in thought for a moment. His eyes opened again showing an icy glint. "Yes, everything is alright now, Riku. Without you, I'll be fine. The girl will be alright, Kai promised me that. I trust him more than I ever could trust you."

"Sora…you don't mean that!" Aros shouted. "You don't know how he thinks! You don't know what he can do!"

Kai's hand caressed Sora's face lovingly making Sora tilt his head in a soft sigh. "He knows exactly what I can do. He knows how dangerous I am but he is still here. I haven't lied to him, tricked him, withheld or betrayed him. Isn't that right, Angel of Dawn?"

Sora's crystalline eyes opened to look down at Riku with a hate that the blonde had never seen before. Even the mention of Xehanort didn't bring that kind of flame of hatred to his eyes. It hurt him to know, that this hate was focused on him.

"Yes, you're the first who hasn't betrayed me," Sora repeated automatically. Kai pulled Sora to him and tilted his chin up. He placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips. Sora returned it passionately and submitted to the light caresses of his face and hair, a fingertip brushing over the edge of his ear. That made Riku drop to his knees with a hopeless air. Kiru glanced at Riku out the corner of his eyes and narrowed them at his weaker self. Then a smirk slowly formed on his face. He understood now. Riku was a lot stronger than he thought. That was good.

Aros hadn't caught this and tried in vain to get Riku to his feet. "Get up! If you can't even stand to watch your light with another then you truly must not want him back!"

"It's…not him…" Riku murmured with a laugh.

Aros knelt beside Riku thinking that the stress had made the blonde loose it completely. "Riku? What are you talking about?"

Riku lifted his head showing the flash of amber orange in his eyes. Aros backed away slightly as Riku stood on his feet. He pointed Way to Dawn at Kai and Sora, the blade tip glowing with his Dark Aura. Kai and Sora watched him intently as the orb of power grew at the tip. Kiru looked back at Naminé quickly.

"Naminé! Move!"

Riku brought his keyblade to the side and shot the Dark Aura through the chains just as Naminé had let them go and rolled out of the way. The current Sora's eyes grew dull as the chains shattered and burned away. He fell forward breaking into particles of light. Kai gave a nonchalant look at the smirk on both Riku's and Kiru's face.

"I know Sora well enough to know that he hates when anyone aside from me touches his ears. He would've hit you something good if he was the real thing. Nice try though."

"Appears I underestimated your prodigy, Kiru, but no matter," he said softly flipping his hand in the air.

The ground trembled and a great schism split the group up as a quarts crystal protruded from the wounded earth. Riku got to his feet and aided Naminé in standing. She leaned against him for support, her body fading in and out of existence. Riku kept his arm around her hoping that she would not disappear in his grasp. "Come on, Naminé. Hang in there."

She cringed and looked up. "Sora…"

Riku whipped his head in the direction of Kai and saw the quarts crystal towering against the dark sky. Dread clawed his heart in two when he realized that his beautiful Sora, his light lay frozen in peaceful sleep at the center. He shook his head calling out to him in some vain hope that the brunette would open his eyes and come back to him.

"Sora! Wake up! Open your eyes, please!"

Kai laughed leaning against the crystal. "There's nothing you can do to stop me, don't even try. My Angel of Dawn chose this. He wanted to forget you, wanted to leave you, wanted to erase you from his heart and I gave him that wish. In this way, when he wakes, you will be no more than a distant vision tittering on the edge of a dream. "

"No…"

"This is the fate you have merited Riku. Once again, you've let him down and let him go. How could one have learned so little in such a great amount of time?"

"That's enough!" Kiru growled and blasted Kai with his own shadowy energy. It was countered however by a dark magenta keyblade making a clanging sound in the wind. Naminé shut her eyes and fell on her hands and knees in pain. Aros shied away from the sudden burning in his eyes, hiding his face in Kiru's neck. Axel pulled Roxas behind him on instinct knowing just how bad this was. Kairi stood in front of Kai with her keyblade held tightly in hand. She brushed her red mane behind her ear and smiled sweetly.

"I'm glad you didn't forget our deal, my dear."

"You saved me from that son of bitch, Kai. How could I not do something for you in return?" she said innocently.

Riku murderously glared at the redhead. "Kairi, you stupid bitch do you know what you've done?!"

Kairi smirked in her own feline way and ran towards Riku. "I'm doing what's best for Sora."

She swung her keyblade at Riku only to be parried by Aros. The shadow looked back at them. "Hikari, Kiru-sama, go kick Kai's ass! I got this bitch!"

Riku nodded and followed and already running Kiru. Kairi growled staring into Aros's amber eyes. He squinted slightly and knocked the girl away from him. He was at a disadvantage with that deadlight aura Kairi possessed but he wouldn't let her interfere with Riku. Even if she did win, she wouldn't stop them; he'd make sure of it! Though, the bitch had gotten tougher since they last met. Aros found himself stumbling back and cursing Kai for his blessing the redhead with keyblading skills. Roxas joined into the fight with Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. Aros split his keyblade into Nightmare and the End to fight along side Roxas. They double teamed Kairi hoping to throw her off balance with defending against four keyblades at once.

Axel held Naminé up right as Aros and Roxas fought Kiari. Naminé's once vibrant lavender eyes were dulling into deep purple before his eyes. She fought to keep them open. She looked up at Axel tiredly.

"Axel…I have to get to Kairi's chains…it's the only way I can find Sora's. Please…help me…"

Axel sighed. "I only wanted one thing out of all this and now I'm helping everyone and their mother." He helped Naminé onto his back and walked forward with his chakrams in hand. "Oh well, do 'feel' kinda bad about this happening to you, but this is the last time. Got it memorized?"

Naminé smiled gently and hugged him. "Mm-hmm…completely."

"Riku, do you know how to sync blade?" Kiru asked as they faced off with Kai.

"A little but it doesn't last very long," Riku warned. "I don't have enough darkness left inside me to keep it up."

Kiru nodded and grabbed Riku's arm turning him to face him. He forcefully pressed his hand against Riku's chest. "Just this once, I'll share my darkness with you, in order to strengthen your own. Careful, it tends to be addictive."

Riku cringed at the sudden flow but the pain disappeared and he opened his eyes finding a newly fashion keyblade in his hands. It resembled Aros's dark blade save for the blade being a dark crystal sapphire. It whispered its name to him as all keyblades did, _Twilight's Fall._ He looked around for Kiru to find him gone from sight. He looked at Kai and readied the Way to Dawn and this new blade. He twirled them making the darkness emit off of them. Kai raised his brows showing that he was impressed.

"It would be fine to fight with you but I have something better to do. So…" he closed his eyes and a shadow replica tore itself from him with a slight jerk, standing in front of Riku with a strangely crafted blade of its own. Riku was relieved that it wasn't a keyblade. That meant that he was completely of the darkness and the light would not grant him anything. Riku had an advantage. The replica attacked Riku spurring the blonde into battle.

"Give it up, bastards!" Kairi shouted she held back Roxas and Aros at same time. She kicked Roxas in the stomach and batted Aros away with her keyblade. She made an orb of light in her hand and threw it at Aros. It hit him making massive crater in the ground. Roxas ran to him to make sure he was alright. Aros supported himself on the End, unsure of where its mate had flown to after the blast. Roxas gave him questioning eyes. He shook it off and got to his feet only for both of them to be blasted by another light orb at the same time. Kairi laughed and watched them fly into the nearest crumbling building.

"Guess I over did it," she giggled.

She frowned and jumped out of the way of a fired up chakram that went zooming past. She landed on her looking toward Axel but moved before Naminé had a chance to grab her chains. Axel continued to attack her with waves of rolling flames that she countered by blocking the wheels. She sliced at Naminé who was pulled away by the pyro nobody with merely inches spared. Axel placed the blonde girl on the ground and went after Kairi, chakrams ablaze. She retreated from Axel blocking the rings of fire but was caught from behind by Aros and hit in the back. She stumbled but kept her footing and repelled them back with her orbs of light. Aros injured his arm when he slid back. Axel flew backwards and landed hard on his side. He looked at Aros who spat blood to the side and realized the shadow couldn't pick up his second keyblade. His fingers were crooked at odd angles and he silently cursed himself as the shook. Axel looked at Kairi who stood with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Why the hell is she so powerful?"

Aros struggled to stand cradling his arm. "She made a heart-pact with him! She's using his strength to amplify her own light," he said weakly and fell back on to his knees.

"Where did you leave Roxas?"

"He's somewhere in the rumble unconscious. He broke my fall and was knocked out." Aros cringed at the pain but fought to get up again.

Axel attempted to help him up but was averted by a kick from the redhead that caught him completely off guard. He rolled across the now jagged ground. She turned to Aros, and lifted him up by his broken arm laughing when he winced in pain.

"It's no fun being solid anymore, is it Aros? Kai told me all about you and him, how you were his little heartless."

Aros growled and swiped the End at the girl only to be blocked and his arm twisted more. A pained cry wrung from his throat. If he hadn't been hurting so much he would've found it so funny that he had forgotten what it was like to be human. Kairi lifted his chin with her keyblade.

"You should've just stayed out of this from the start Aros. You should've let me keep Sora then none of this would've happened. Everything would've been fine but now because of you siding with Riku, look what's happened to Sora!"

Aros glared at her but his eyes widened staring past her. She paused feeling the attack and turned around. Aros shouted but it was too late. He had already heard the chains shatter…and the keyblade pierce. Kairi's blue eyes grew to a dull cobalt but they held a steady glare at her assailant. Her hand loosened on the keyblade and Aros cringed at the sound of it sliding from his victim. Kairi fell backwards next to Aros her dull eyes staring at the sky and the key of her blade broken.

Riku was solely on defense against the dark replica as it relentlessly attacked him. He admitted he was significantly stronger now but he didn't dare test this by calling on the darkness that Kiru had shared with him. Aros's shout caught his attention and he held the replica back long enough to look in his friends' direction. That was when he saw Kairi hit the ground and Naminé sway. He watched in horror as the girl stumbled, the darkness already starting to take her away. She was fading.

"Naminé!" he screamed before instinctually calling the darkness to him and using Way to Dawn and Twilight's Fall to throw the replica off. He twirled them both allowing the darkness to filter into them and strengthen them. The replica tried to attack during this moment but Riku pulled back and sliced straight through it. He used both blades to cut the shadow to shreds before bolting to where his friends lay wounded and fatigued.

Naminé let out a pained sigh as she let the fragments of kairi's heart fall away from her finger. Her body began to fade right front of Axel and Aros. Aros reached out to her feeling his eyes burn at the sight of Naminé's angelic form fading into darkness. She feel back, her lavender eyes fading into dark plum. She barely felt the arms that caught her but knew them to be warm and safe. She looked up with fading vision at the oceanic eyes before her.

"Riku…" she smiled.

"Naminé hang on, there's got to be something we can do!" Riku said voice breaking.

"There is…nothing you can do. I knew…I knew that when I grabbed her chains I wouldn't make it out of this. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to do as Kiru asked me And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about where I came from before."

Riku shook his head. "What? What are you talking about?"

She lifted a fading hand to touch Riku's face. He grabbed it and held on to it. "I was never Kairi's nobody…I know now the DiZ never told you that."

"But you were created when kairi's heart left her body!"

Naminé smiled serenely. "You're wrong, I learned that the day I was born Sora had become a heartless for the first time. Aros and Roxas are my brothers. We were all created at the same time and they were the only family I knew. But even though I could feel them, I couldn't find them. Now I know why there were people I wanted to see and I was happy when I remembered them. I'm sorry for everything. All the hardship I had caused Sora and now you. But to know that I had a place in all you're hearts, it made realize that…" Her body had been completely over taken and the hand that he held began to feel lighter. Her eyes closing, Naminé whispered faintly. "I wasn't alone…"

"Naminé! Please…" Riku's hand closed around air as the petite hand disappeared into nothing. "…don't go…" he whispered against tears. Aros turned his face away hiding the tears that fell from his eyes. Axel lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Another mark against you Riku," Kai said with his arms crossed. "Sora will be thrilled to hear about this one."

Riku trembled in rage and sadness, showing amber flashing eyes toward Kai. "You…you son of a bitch!"

Riku head on attacked Kai but went straight through him. Kai laughed and faded from the area. The quarts crystal containing his lover rose and disappeared. Kai's voice could be heard on the wind.

"The damage has been done and the past cannot be undone. I have no reason to bother you anymore, Riku…"

Riku screamed out all his frustration and angst into the dark sky pounding the ground with his fists. He cried knowing that the chance he would see Sora again was slim. "Sora…no matter where you go…I _will_ find you. I'll bring you home, I promise!"

* * *

Konoko: cries we've reached the end of I need true emotion. We have prologue and a preview coming up. Sorry about the wait, college is very hard and time consuming and i'm glad for those who hung in there with me through this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you want to know what happens to Sora and Riku. Thanks for reading 


	9. Epilogue

Konoko: here's the epilogue for the story something to go on i believe

* * *

noitomE eurT deeN I

**Act VII: Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

* * *

Kai watched the ocean from his bedroom balcony over looking the sea. He brushed his hair back behind his ear feeling the smooth sea breeze of another beautiful night. It felt wonderful to be home and smell the air of his dark kingdom. He couldn't imagine what could make his victory over Hollow Bastion and the keybladers any better. Well almost… 

"Kai?"

He smiled to himself when he felt arms wrap around his torso and a cheek rub against his bare back. He tilted his head slightly. "Awake so soon, Angel?"

Sora rubbed his face against the warmth that was Kai. If he could, he'd purr like a content kitten. Kai took his hand and drew him around beside him and kissed his newest and most precious possession. Sora moaned against those gentle lips, practically melting into the man's touch. He pulled away and stared into the crystalline eyes of his brunette angel. He had to admit, he truly enjoyed robbing Riku of something so pure and innocent. Breaking him with the abduction of his lover was oh so satisfying but not nearly as satisfying as the way Sora gazed at him now. There was no lie in his affection for him and the brunette had given himself over with only minimum hesitation. He dare say he had fallen in love with his new pet and as dangerous as that was, he didn't mind it at all. Still, as he ran his hand through the soft spikes of his new lover, he couldn't help but wonder if Sora was simply a doppelganger for his angel of night or if he truly had learned to love this new blade master.

Sora chuckled. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Kai shook his head. "I was just thinking how much more pleasant this world will be with your light shining over it, Angel." He smirked, his dark intentions showing again. "Do you still have regrets about Riku?"

Sora blinked in slight confusion and laughed as if that was the most amusing thing in the world. "You know there's no one I'd put before you. Besides, who's Riku, anyway?"

Kai's smirk turned to a dark place and he lead Sora back to bed. "No one you need to be concerned about."

---------------------------

Riku helped Axel pull Roxas's unconscious form from the rubble. His forehead had a deep gash on it that poured a slight rivulet of blood. Axel pulled the boy into his lap and petted his hair. Riku gave an apologetic look at Axel who shook his head and kissed the blonde's hair. Riku glanced at Aros to see Kiru tending to his arm with a certain loving tenderness that he didn't think his darker self was capable of. A slight envy nagged at him when Kiru leaned forward and kissed Aros tenderly to ease the pain. He really did love Aros and Roxas but it appeared as though he couldn't interfere with them anymore. He supposed he deserved it after everything that happened.

He left the two couples alone to lick their wounds and went inside what was left of the planetarium. He remembered back home, they use to go to the planetarium all the time as kids. They'd lie back in the comfortable plush seats gazing at the stars and dream of other worlds. Imagine what kind of inhabitants each world would have and would promise that they would go together. Then when Kairi came, Sora wanted to go to the planetarium less and less until finally he claimed he was too old for it. Riku walked among the rubble still remembering Sora's little feet running to get a good seat and him following behind him feigning embarrassment at his friend's childishness. He followed the illusions of Sora and he to the front row and found that two of the seats were still intact. He tiredly took a seat in one of them but opened his eyes when he felt something beneath his foot. He lifted it and saw a beautiful keychain lying on the floor. He picked up the orichalcum shaped charm and examined it.

"_I have a big surprise for you when you come home tonight. So remember be back by ten."_

He turned over the charm and saw an engraving on the back of it. "If the world is light and dark, we'll be the darkness. I'll become the deepest darkness if it will keep your light close to me. "

"_Riku? Why do you look so sad? Are you hurt?"_

Riku felt his eyes burn at this engraving, this declaration of Sora's willingness to do anything for him. Why had he been so stupid! Ever since that night he had been a slow train to hell and didn't even realize it. He pressed the chain to his heart hearing his lover's voice echo in his mind.

"_I trust you, Ku-chan."_

Riku opened his eyes and saw a light shining in front of him, beckoning him to come forward. Its warm rays touched his skin letting him know that it was safe and that somewhere beyond it Sora was there. Riku stole a glance back at the exit of the planetarium wondering should he say anything to the others. After a moment, he tightened his grip on the charm and nodded to himself. He would go alone. This was his fault and his fight. He'd go it alone.

_"Everything's alright..."_

Without hesitation he stepped through the light onto the pathways between worlds. He was of the darkness and the light and he be damned some dark entity would use that which he controlled against him. _Sora, wait for me...  
_

* * *

_Well, that's the end for now. Preview up next  
_


	10. Preview

Koinoko: here's your preview as promised

* * *

A lone figure walked the darkness between worlds… 

**Another side…**

**Another story…**

"_Our past was not meant to be brought to the present…"_

Three keyblades hovered against his back like shining metallic wings.

**The deepest dive into the heart…**

"_Kai is changing the rules. As we are, we are not allowed to interfere in the world, only in the lives of our present selves."_

Spiked obsidian hair obscured his vision as deep blue eyes looked upon the barren land that was to be their battlefield…

"_Xehanort…he was one of us, until Kai changed him. Our elders couldn't win…but we could…"_

Two figures stepped up beside him, a set of keyblades in their hands. A gloved hand rested on the shoulder of the black haired one who shut his azure eyes and shook his head. They all turned to look up at the softly glowing heart shaped moon that bore down upon their fallen superiors…their fallen friends.

**Destinies intertwined….**

"_What could've been done different, I wonder. No, there was nothing that could change what happened that day. A scenario played out over and over. But something was altered…something was changed..."_

Keyblades shattered upon contact with the final three and the dark figure in armor was thrown back. The silvery blond breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at his older sibling who turned tragic periwinkle shaded eyes. She held tight to the frozen blonde with hurt in her eyes. The third keyblader held off the dark soldier as her commander went after the harbinger of darkness. Her fuchsia hair swayed to and fro as she faced off with the dark knight.

**Hoping to meet you at the road's end…**

"_When we all fought together…I lost track of _ _Aozora and Mirai. Eventually I lost track of my sister and her team until I was alone…"_

Aozora skidded to a halt beside his superior and helped the man to his feet but they were both knocked backed by a barrage of keyblades. Aozora used the three blades to block most of them and a well place protect deflected the rest. He couldn't say the same for his partner. He ran toward the harbinger of darkness hoping to stop his accent into Kingdom Hearts. Using the floating blades as momentum, he flew toward his enemy with amber bordering on his irises.

"_What changed?...Aozora lost his heart in the final battle…granting Kai, the power to change our destinies…"_

"Aozora!"

**Aozora no Shita**

"_We will go together…I promise."_


End file.
